Legacy of the Jedi
by InfiniteBlaze
Summary: Luke Skywalker has been betrayed. His new Jedi Order is in ruins and the return of the darkness only further complicates matters. The old Skywalker has gone on many grand adventures throughout his life which has solidified him as a legend throughout the galaxy, as a symbol of hope. But now with the galaxy once again on the brink of war, it's time for him to train a new legend.
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither RWBY, Star Wars, or the cover image.**

 **Both franchises are owned by Rooster Teeth and Disney respectively.**

* * *

 **28 A.B.Y**

 _ **Luke's Jedi Temple**_

There Luke stood, towering over his nephews sleeping form. His green lightsaber blazing with power as he held it over his shoulder.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to figure out what he should do. The visions of what his nephew would become, the force whispering to him to strike him down to keep the balance, and his own senses telling him that the darkness was growing in the boy.

Leia had sensed it as well, even when the boy was just a child. She had entrusted her son to Luke to try to help him, to try to stop the darkness.

Luke could stop it. Right here, right now. He could protect the Republic and his loved ones. He could prevent another Vader.

But unfortunately, he had waited too long.

"Uncle Luke what are yo-"

Luke came out of his thoughts at the sound of his nephew's voice. Looking down at him he saw the young man's look of horror and betrayal, as well as the glow of his green saber reflecting off the young man's eyes.

He had made a terrible mistake.

"Ben it's not what it-" He tried to defend himself, but the damage had been done.

Luke couldn't finish his sentence as Ben had already drawn his own saber and slashed at his uncle.

Luke angled his own saber to block the oncoming attack. Blue and green clashed as the dark side swelled around Ben, and with a roar, the young man unleashed it.

"Ben no!" Luke cried out as he tried to stop him. But a massive telekinetic blast rushed out of Ben and hit Luke.

"Arrhhg," Luke grunted as was flung back. The last things he saw was the building collapsing on him, and the betrayed look on his nephew's face.

 **Hours Later**

'Damn, anyone have the number on the Rancor that hit me? The hell happened?' Luke thought groggily as he woke up and began to push ruble off him. Luke's robotic hand breached the surface of the rubble as he pulled himself out, the scene which he found was his worst nightmares.

The entity of the new Jedi temple was on fire, columns of black smoke rose into the sky as the pillars of the front entrance started to collapse. The scene contrasting eerily to the almost silent and beautiful night sky.

"No." He gasped, "What could've… Ben."

With a grunt, he pulled himself fully out of the rubble and stumbled down from the pile and made his way into the courtyard. But the scene was only worse up close, as not only could he see the temple burning up close, but also the bodies of several of his students who must've tried to fight Ben.

Luke fell to his knees, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. Everything that he had been trying to prevent, everything he had been trying to save… he had failed. He had failed his students, the Jedi's legacy, Leia's trust, and Ben. All because of one moment of weakness.

 **"Beep Beep Beep!"** A familiar sounding set of codes sounded off to his left-hand side.

Luke flinched at the sound until he realized what it was. "R2." He said with a smile as he patted the Astromech, "At least you're alright. I'm surprised Ben didn't destroy you too."

 **"Beep Beep, Beep."** The Astromech chirped.

"You hid in the hanger?" Luke looked around slightly puzzled, "But then where is Ben?"

 ***VOOM***

Luke and R2 were almost knocked over as a massive blast from above them the shattered night. A massive ship came out of hyperspace right in the atmosphere about a mile out, creating shock waves as it disrupted the atmosphere of the planet.

Luke looked up at the ship in horror. Despite emulating the design of an Imperial-class star destroyer, the ship was easily double the size of an Imperial and looked a lot sleeker.

'But that doesn't make any sense! The empire is gone and that ship is obviously relatively new. The hell has happened in the galaxy since I've been gone?' Luke thought as he stared up at the ship.

R2 frantically chirped in binary at Luke to get his attention, to which Luke just ignored. After repeated attempts, R2 gave up and resorted to his shock prong.

"Ow!" Luke snapped as he grabbed his arm before giving the Astromech a dirty look, "Little Bastard."

 **"Beep Beep Beep!"** The droid chirped at him angrily.

"Right, we need to get out of here. My X-Wing fueled up?" He asked.

R2 gave him an affirmative chirp.

"Good then let's get-" Luke stopped as he felt at his waist and found nothing. His lightsaber was gone. "Go hook up and prep it for launch. I have to go grab something."

Luke took off into a sprint back across the courtyard as he went back to his nephews collapsed quarters. Afterall, he couldn't just leave his lightsaber.

Making it back to the pile of rubble he came to a stop and with a practiced flick of his wrist sent out a force blast that blew most of the debris away. The clear area revealed both his and Ben's lightsaber.

Calling them to him with force he caught them in his hands and stared at Ben's in curiosity. Why did Ben leave his saber? More importantly, how did he take on the temple without it?

'I can ponder this later.' He thought as he caught a glimpse of the Star Destroyers hangers opening, 'Time to leave.'

Luke broke into a sprint towards the temples hanger which was built into the side of the mountain near the temple.

Making it to the hanger in record time Luke spotted his X-Wing fully prepped for launch, with R2 already hooked up.

Hopping into the pilot seat Luke could only put the flight helmet on as he powered up the craft. No time to put on the entire flight suit.

"Hang on to your circuits R2, we're getting the kriff out of here," Luke said as he gunned the engines and blasted out of the hanger.

"R2 start setting coordinates for Coruscant. We have to warn the New Republic that the Empire is still around." Luke said.

He would mourn the loss of his students later at a more appropriate time. But right now Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the New Republic, had a job to do.

 ***Voom***

Three more ship's jumped out hyperspace right in formation with the oversized Imperial.

"Sithspit." Luke cursed, "Seems my nephew has been making some calls. R2 try and hurry up."

R2 chirped at him in binary in a worried tone.

"Incoming fighters?" Luke said as he shook his head, "Don't bother powering up the weapons system R2, by the time we finish them those star destroyers will be on top of us. Put all power into charging the hyperdrive."

As the X-Wing soared out of the planet's exosphere the Star Destroyers primed their weapons and bombarded the burning temple. The area turning into molten slag almost instantly from the rain of lasers.

 _"90% and charging."_ The hyperdrive indicator read as Luke glanced down at it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't charging fast enough. The Empire esque fighters were closing fast on the X-Wing, the lead ship already charging its weapons and gaining a target lock on Luke and unfortunately for the old Skywalker, no amount of fancy flying was going to get him out of this one. The only thing between the fighters and his ship was empty space.

 _"96% and charging."_ The indicator flashed as a target lock warning started blaring.

"R2 you better have those coordinates ready. They have a target lock on us." Luke said.

 **"Beep!"** R2 replied.

Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Clearing his mind he reached out to the force. Asking it for guidance on what to do. His temple was gone, his padawans were gone, his nephew who had a power that even he feared had turned, and the darkness was rising once again. How was he to restore balance?

And for the first in the history of the galaxy, after millennia of giving cryptic visions and whispers to its disciples, the force gave a slightly straight answer.

In a thousand voices, it whispered, ** _"You won't, but he will. For as the Dark champion rises, so will his equal in the light."_**

 _"Hyperdrive charged._ " Flashed on the console as the lead Tie Interceptor opened up with a volley of lasers, skimming the X-Wings engines. It was at that same moment that R2 kicked the starfighter into light speed.

Both Luke and R2 were shaken about as they slipped into an uncontrolled hyperspace jump.

 **Absolute's Bridge**

"Sir! Our sensors have lost Skywalker. It seems that he was able to jump away before our interceptors could catch him." An officer reported.

"Tchh." Captain Canady snarled, "Of course he did. Skywalker has always been a slippery worm, even during the Galactic Civil War. But no matter, we've have completed our main objectives. Skywalkers little cult is dead and his nephew is on our side now."

"The Supreme Leader will be displeased, sir." The officer warned.

"He'll get over it." Canady said with a roll of his eyes, "Now alert the battle group that we are about to jump back to Starkiller base."

 **Unknown System**

As the First Order jumped back to Starkiller base in a smooth hyperspace jump, Luke's X-Wing was having quite the opposite journey.

The damaged X-Wing was shaking violently as the hyperdrive started to give. The engines that had taken laser damage were starting to spark the stress of hyperspace continued to push on them.

"R2 cut power to the hyperdrive." Luke said as he held the controls tight.

 **"Veep?"** R2 questioned.

"Yes I know we could stop in the middle of a star, but at least it would be better than breaking apart in hyperspace!"

With an indignant beep, R2 cut the power and the ship began to drop into normal space. The black and blue tunnel of hyperspace faded out as the glimmering of the stars replaced it, as well as the up-close view of a habitable world of a planet.

Luke gave a mental sigh as he leaned back in relief. At least they hadn't dropped into a star or a black hole. Though jumping straight into a planet's atmosphere in an uncontrolled hyperspace jump was little to close to comfort for Luke. If they had dropped a second later he would've slammed into the planet and caused a cataclysm.

Even a lump of metal the size of a speeder going at 99% the speed of light could kill billions on a populated world if it hit. It was one of the reasons planetary shields had become standard on worlds rich enough to afford them. Thank the Force the X-Wing had stopped in time, as Luke shuddered to think what something the size of his ship would do to the planet when going faster than light.

"R2, where are we? This isn't Coruscant and it doesn't look populated enough to be a core or mid-rim worlds. Where the hell are we?" Luke asked.

R2 made a whirring sound as it consulted it's internal star map and used the ship's intact sensors, **"Beep."**

"What do you mean you don't know!? We couldn't have veered off that much!."

 **"Beep Beep Beep."**

"Well excuse me for not being a droid that was made to do these type of things. Huh, knew I should've upgraded to the Z series Astromechs. Seems your getting old you oversized trashbin."

 **"Beep!"**

"47 is not old! I'm barely in middle age. My hair is even still blonde." Luke said.

R2 gave Luke a deadpan stare. Which was impressive seeing as the Astromech didn't even have a face.

"Alright, maybe there's a little gray mixed in. But my point still st-." Luke stopped talking as he noticed something about their position in orbit, it was decaying.

"R2… why aren't we keeping a stable orbit?" Luke asked.

 **"Beep Beep."**

"The engines are dead!? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

 **"Beep Veep Beep."** R2 chirped but then paused as it considered something, **"Beep."**

"You little smartass." Luke said before he jerked back in his seat as the ship started to dip faster toward the planet, "Better strap in R2! We're going to have a rough landing."

 **"Veep?"**

"Well, then it's a crash landing."

 **"Beep Beep."**

"What do you mean I sound just like my father?"

 **Arc Estate**

Jaune Arc sighed as he looked up at Remnants night sky, which was lit up by millions of glowing stars. The site of the galaxy had always been calming to him. He was sitting on one of the outer walls of his family's estate like he always did when he wanted to be as far away from his family as possible at night.

When most eleven-year-olds get mad at their families it's for trivial reasons. Such as not being allowed to go play with friends or no dessert after dinner. But Jaune was mad at his family for more, mature reasons than the average eleven-year-old.

The young blondes family had once again denied his request to have his aura unlocked and to be trained as a Hunter. This wasn't the first time he had been told no either. Jaune had first asked three years ago when he was eight.

His father hadn't even considered it for a second before saying no, and it had gone the same with his mother and step-mothers. All four of parents saying that he was too young to start learning how to be a Hunter. Despite his sisters being allowed to when they were that age.

This time when he had asked earlier in the day the excuse was that he was too old to start training. That he wouldn't be able to catch up to his peers that had already started.

"What a load of crap. They just think I'm an idiot and will get myself killed. Probably just want me to be alive to carry on the stupid family name." The young Arc grumbled as he clenched his fist.

"My sister's get to do everything. They get to be Huntresses, skip chores because of training, get to travel while at the prep academies, build their own weapons, and even fight Grimm. Rogue's only two years older than me but she got to kill her first Grimm on her 13th birthday!" Jaune continued on his self-rant as he began to feel slightly more energized for some reason and clenched his fist a little tighter.

 ***Crack***

Jaune snapped out of his little tantrum at the loud noise. Looking around he didn't see anything that could have made the noise and shrugged, "Must've just been an animal or something." He said.

He returned his gaze to the stars, deciding to keep looking at them for a little longer before going back. But this time he noticed something strange. Something was shooting across the sky, a glowing trail of light behind it.

Jaune eyes widened, "A shooting star! I've always wanted to see one." Jaune said in awe at the site.

Indeed the objective looked like a shooting star as it burned across the night sky. But there was something very strange about this shooting the star. It actually seemed to be getting closer. It was also… wobbling?

"Uh oh." Jaune gulped as the objective seemed to be heading right toward him. It continued on its path getting closer and closer to the ground, still heading towards Jaune before it veered off to the west.

With a great boom, it smashed into a forest at least a couple miles away.

Jaune blinked as he saw the direction the object crashed at before looking over his shoulder at his house or mansion as he called it (seeing as it was far too big to be a normal house). Expecting to see his parents and older sister running out to see what the noise was.

 _'Really? No one heard that.'_ Jaune thought in bewilderment. It was then he felt a nudge, like something was gently whispering to him to go see what the object was _, 'Well if no one else is going to check it… I might as well.'_

With a mischievous smile, Jaune leaped off the brick wall and took off to where the object had fallen.

As the young boy took off toward the crash site, he had failed to notice something about the wall he had been

The ten-foot-high wall was cracked from the top to bottom. It was as if some force had damaged it.

 **Two Hours Later**

"It should be just over this h-hill." Jaune huffed.

He had been hiking for what must've been hours to find the object. If he remembered right from where he saw it go down then he should be close. His suspicions were confirmed as he could see some sort of light glowing from over the hill.

Cresting over the hill Jaunes eyes went wide from the scene in front of him. A quarter mile of the forest had been completely destroyed. Where dozens of trees had once stood was no a charred clearing, the remnants of the trees were either burning or scattered in dozens of pieces At the end of a clearing though, was what really caught his attention. Some type of ship lay on the ground, it's right wings snapped off or bent.

Jaune approached the ship carefully as he came around its side. The front of the ship was slightly compacted from the impact. The area that Jaune assumed was the cockpit was wide open.

'Never seen a bullhead like this before.' He thought as he scrutinized it with all the deduction an eleven-year-old could have, _'Hopefully the cockpit being open means that the pilot got out safely.'_

 **"Veep?"** An electronic sound came from behind him.

"Ahhhhhh." Jaune jumped in surprise as he turned around to see what had made the noise.

 **"Veep?"** R2 once again asked.

Jaune just stared at the Astromech, his fear having disappeared almost instantly upon seeing the little blue and white droid.

"Who leaves a trash bin in the middle of the woods?" Jaune asked.

R2's optical sensor gained a bit of a crimson hue at the comment, **"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

Jaune gulped and raised his hands as a sign of apology. He had apparently ticked off the sentient trash can.

"Despite the uncanny trashcan like appearance, he's actually an R Series Astromech."

Jaune once again spun around, this time finding a man standing right behind him.

'Where'd he even come from! How did he get so close without me hearing him?' Jaune thought.

"Hey, there little guy. This might be a little sudden, but do you know what star system we're currently in?" Luke asked.

Jaune gave the man a blank stare, "What's a star system?"

Luke sighed, "Have you ever heard of a hyperdrive, the New Republic, or the Force?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Well ain't that just wonderful. Seems I'm stuck in the boonies." Luke said sarcastically before looking back at Jaune and than their surroundings, "Speaking of the middle of nowhere, why the kriff are you out here kid."

Despite not knowing what this guy was going on about Jaune answered, "Well I saw something crash and well… I wanted to see what it was."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "So you run into the forest in the middle of the night?"

"U-uhh well I couldn't really help it. As soon as I saw you crash it was like something was...was telling me to go look." Jaune said nervously, "Like a gentle push in that direction."

"A gentle push?" Luke muttered with furrowed eyebrows. That sounded suspiciously like the Force, _'Maybe the kid is a bit Force-sensitive._ ' He thought, _'Couldn't hurt to take a peek I guess.'_

Opening his mind to the Force he began to probe Jaune. He felt the boy's presence in the Force. It was warm, like a roaring fire and it seemed to be almost completely attuned to the light.

Luke's eyes snapped open and he stared at the boy.

"Uh Mister, are you alright?" Jaune asked.

Luke couldn't have been more wrong. This boy wasn't just a bit Force-sensitive. He was almost a kriffing nexus for the light. How could he have not noticed it before? The boy was dripping so much unrefined Force energy into the surroundings that it wasn't even funny.

 _"For as the dark champion rises, so will his equal in the light."_ The words of the Force repeated in his head.

Luke already had a suspicion that his nephew was going to be the dark champion. It seems that he had just possibly found Ben's equal in the light.

 _'Can't be a coincidence.'_ Luke thought, _'Ben turns to the dark, the Force gives me a prophecy, my hyperdrive shorts out and sends to some random planet, and on that random planet the first person I meet is some kid who is like a beacon for the light? Force, I hate prophecies.'_

He gave the young blonde boy a tired glance, 'Bet the Force also wants me to train him to."  
A barely audible **"Yes**. **"** in the back of Luke's head was all the confirmation he needed.

"Tell me, kid, what's your name?" Luke asked.

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune answered.

"Well then, tell me Jaune, how would you like to become a Jedi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**31 A.B.Y**

 **Mega-Class Star Destroyer**

"Gaahh." Kylo gasped as he was thrown across the training room, hitting the ground and continued to slide until he hit the room's wall. He struggled to get up to his knees from his prone position. The pain from his tired muscles and small lightsaber burns making it difficult.

"Pitiful brat! Your dueling skills are almost at the level of a child." Snoke sneered as he strolled around the training room, his deformed and withered body in a relaxed state as he absently toyed with the Darksaber in his hand, "No wonder you failed to eliminate Skywalker."

Snoke continued to look down at the boy as he circled him. He had high hopes for the Solo-boy, as finding someone with a natural attunement with the dark was hard these days. Oddly, (and quite suspiciously) Snoke had noted, the amount of Force-sensitives in the galaxy was at an all-time low. From records and stories from the days of the Old Republic, Force users had at one point been an almost a common occurrence in the galaxy.

At one point armies of Jedi and Sith had clashed in fierce, galactic-sized battles. Both orders fielding tens of thousands of warriors each as they clashed over which side of the Force should remain supreme.

Now it seemed like they were a dying breed. Even the core world's analysts had noticed a sharp decline in Force-sensitive children born since the Empire had formed. Though this fact amused Snoke, as it revealed that the New Republic was still administering mandatory Midichlorian tests to newborns. To which Snoke couldn't blame them at all. Afterall, what type of government wants people with potentially lethal supernatural powers running around unregistered? Perhaps the reason for the sudden lack of Force-sensitives was that the higher-ups of the various galactic governments had finally pulled their heads out their Sarlaccs and figured it was better to hide a small pile of bodies than to deal with galactic wars.

Snoke looked down to see his apprentice still lying on the floor. Hmmm, maybe a little anger would get him going.

"Is that all you are capable of boy? Perhaps I should've recruited one of our radar technicians to be my apprentice. They'd probably be more competent than you."

"RRRAAAHHHH!" Kylo snarled as he got up and ignited his crackling crimson saber, lunging at Snoke. His rage clouding out the pain as he tapped into the dark side.

"Petulant child." Snoke snorted with a roll of his eyes and ignited the ancient saber. The dark master simply raised the black saber and with practiced ease parried the overhead strike before unleashing a force blast with his free hand, once again sending Kylo flying back across the room again.

This time Kylo didn't even touch the floor, instead, he slammed directly into the middle of the wall. The young man groaned in pain as he fell face flat on the floor.

Snoke shook his head, "Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable." He said, "How can you possibly be the grandson of Vader? Who was one of Form V greatest practitioners. The nephew of Luke Skywalker? Who skills in dueling were so great that he was known to be able to mimic his opponents style just by seeing them in action!"

"S-shut up…" Kylo muttered as he once again began lifting himself off the ground.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I couldn't hear you over that whimper, boy." Snoke continued to prod.

"Shut up." Kylo said more firmly this time as he got to his knees. The young man's eyes starting to flicker with rage.

' _Ahhh, there we are. Just a little more.'_ Snoke thought.

"Ahahahaha, and they call you the Jedi Killer?" Snoke cackled, "Your grandfather stormed the Jedi Temple and slain hundreds of knights and masters. You, on the other hand, couldn't even completely kill a couple dozen students and a single master! Remind me again how many others escaped besides Skywalker, boy."

"I. Said. Shut. Up." Kylo repeated with a strained voice as he clenched his fists.

"My, my, my. Quiet the legacy to Vader you are!" Snoke said with sarcasm dripping from his tone, "You really are a failure, aren't you boy."

" **SSHHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPP!"** Kylo roared as the dark side exploded from him.

The room's walls buckled and pulled in various ways as the Force pushed out against them while the durasteel floor developed spider web-like cracks. All throughout the sixty-kilometer long ship, lights, electronics, and even the dreadnoughts own reactors started to go haywire. Crew members and guards on the floors within five miles of the training room would later report that they suddenly had a hard time breathing and concentrating around that time, with many who were closer even falling to the floor or unconscious from the sudden mysterious pressure.

Even Snoke himself was momentarily shocked at the young man's explosion of power but soon regained his composure with a crooked smile forming.

"Very good boy. Now, this is what I expect from the grandson of the chosen one!" Snoke said. The man's smile only grew as he noticed Kylos eyes burn a sulfuric yellow.

"Excellent indeed."

 **Remnant**

"Excellent work Jaune! Now switch to Form IV." Luke said as he himself slipped into the defensive stance of Form III, preparing for his padawans incoming assault as they trained in a lightly wooded area near Luke's small hut.

It had been three years since Luke had crashed landed (or just plain out crashed in R2's opinion) on Remnant. Three years since Ben had betrayed him. Three years since he had gained a new apprentice in a now fourteen-year-old boy named Jaune Arc.

Luke had been wary at first, despite the Force telling him that it was his job to train the boy. He had sensed the Jaune power and just like Ben's, it scared him. There were few things that had ever put fear into him. Leaving Tatooine for the first time to embark on an asinine quest to save a princess, assaulting superstation with just a couple handfuls of fighters, and of course, facing down his father for the first time were all things that had sparked bits of fear into his heart.

But when Luke had first sensed Ben's power… it had put true fear into him. Not fear of the power itself mind you, but the fear of what the boy would do with that power, and it seemed his worst fears had come to life. It seemed that the Force had destined him to try to raise the dark, and for Jaune to try and stop him.

Did Luke ever mention how much he hates prophecies?

"Haaaa!" Jaune cried as he leaped into the air with a blue lightsaber ignited. Doing a flip over Luke before landing and sending out rapid slashes with the blade.

Luke responded simply by spinning around and blocking every slash Jaune sent out.

"Keep moving Jaune! Form IV is all about acrobatics and maneuvering combined with aggressive, fast attacks. Don't stay in one place for too long." Luke said as he demonstrated to Jaune what he meant, parrying one of the young teen's strikes and elbowing him in the jaw.

Jaune grunted as the sudden blow shocked him and took a few steps back. He regained his wits just in time to jump out of the way of a horizontal slash from Luke.

' _Keep moving huh? Alright then.'_ Jaune thought as applied more of the Force to enhance his body. Speeding up his reaction time and increasing his muscle strength he went an all-out offensive on his master. Doing as Luke said and combining fast strikes with constant movement, forcing Luke to react to his attacks so he didn't have time to counter.

"At a boy. Now keep it up Jaune!" Luke encouraged as he smiled at the fourteen-year-olds sudden capability with Form IV. Just like the first three forms he had taught Jaune, the boy had gained an intermediate level of skill after only some trial and error, along with some pointers from him.

He was a master at them by no means, but it still surprised Luke how well Jaune seemed to take to the saber forms. While not quite at the level of an Imperial Inquisitor, Jaune was certainly above Jedi padawan that would be around his age of the old order.

"What's wrong old man, your age starting to get to you? If you need to take a break to catch your breath it's alright." Jaune taunted as he continued to press Luke.

And there it was. Luke rolled his eyes, _'Time to knock the cocky little shit down a peg.'_

Luke switched to Form V, or more specifically, the Djem So variant of the form. Blocking a final strike he then began counter-attacking, launching strike after heavy strike at his padawan.

Form V of was indeed one of the most aggressive and powerful of the saber forms if used properly, though it was split into two different subforms. Form V Shien was created to accurately deflect blaster bolts back at enemies and defend against other sabers in-mass but was weaker when faced with a single opponent. The exact opposite of Form III.

The more aggressive variant of Djem So, on the other hand, was a different beast altogether. It focused on not only deflecting strikes but then launching devastating power counter attacks upon the enemy to then keep them on the defensive, dominating them and breaking their defense. The forms drawback though was it relied on the practitioner have the muscle and power to back it up. As such, it was aptly nicknamed, _The way of the Krayt Dragon._

Luke pressed his attack as he forced the boy to adopt a defensive stance. Unfortunately for Jaune though, his master was an expert in lightsaber combat with decades of experience under his belt.

In one fluid movement, Luke disengaged to build momentum before bringing his saber overhead for a power attack.

Jaune scrambled to block the sudden attack, managing to lift his sapphire blade just in time to catch the emerald one.

Which was a major mistake.

Jaune's smaller frame shook as the hit crashed into him and he fell backwards on his ass, lightsaber slipping from his grasp. He felt his muscles all turn to jello despite being Force enhanced and swore he could feel his bones reverberate from the blow.

"Owww." He groaned, rubbing his now sore arms.

"And that is what you get for being a brat. My hair may be graying, but that doesn't mean that I'm still not spry enough to hand you your but kid." Luke said with crossed arms, though a slight smile played on his lips.

"Yeah, with liberal amounts of Force enhancement maybe," Jaune muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Luke said as he began to back away, "Now pick up your saber and clip it to your belt. We're working on Force abilities next."

Jaune nodded, getting up and grabbed his saber. Clipping it to his belt he looked at Luke as he backed away.

"Uh Luke, what are you doing?" Jaune asked.

"Preparing for the next technique that I'm going to teach you," Luke responded.

Now Jaune's interest was peaked, "What kind of technique?"

"Tutaminis. The subset of the Control aspect of the Force, it deals with energy absorption." Luke explained.

"So like electricity and plasma? Does that mean Tutaminis can block Sith lightning and blaster bolts?" Jaune asked.

Luke smiled, "Exactly my young padawan, and depending on one's mastery of it, can even stop lightsabers barehanded. So now we practice."

"So what, am I going to practice drawing energy from a dust battery or something?"

"Nope." Luke said as he pulled out a blaster from his cloak, "We're going to do it a more exciting way."

Jaune paled slightly as the sight of his master pointing a gun at him.

"This is for calling you old isn't it?" Jaune gulped.

"Nah." Luke denied before smirking, "Well, maybe just a bit."

 **2 Hours Later**

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Jaune squeaked as he blew on his hands, which were now an angry red color.

Luke's eyes rolled at his padawan, "Oh shut it, you big baby. If they hurt that bad just Force heal them quick."

Jaune gave Luke a pointed glare, "That's not the point! You shot me with superheated plasma!"

Luke snorted and held up a finger, "First off, there's no such thing as superheated plasma as plasma is already superheated matter you nerf herder. Second, it was for training." Luke said, "And look at what happened, you already have the hang of it!"

In all honesty, though Luke was once again impressed on how fast his student's learning curve was. Even despite being designated as the _dark champion's equal in the light_ (which in Luke's experience with prophecies meant the universe's newest chew toy), Jaune's rapid progress with learning to harness the Force and its many abilities was simply astounding to Luke.

Luke had only seen that type of power with one other person, his nephew. Which once again confirmed his suspicion that his nephew was going to be the dark champion, Ben's natural acclimation to the dark opposing Jaunes acclimation for the light.

It almost amused the old Jedi master how the Force had chosen two people who were almost exact opposites. Their attitudes were completely different as Ben had eventually become rather arrogant with his power and even started ignoring Luke's teachings, Jaune on the other hand just grew more curious and was (usually) eager to learn. Ben seemed to not care about others that served no purpose to him while Jaune had wanted to be a hero since he was young. Then there was the looks department. Ben having dark hair and eyes with a usually solemn look on his face versus Jaune's blond hair and blue eyes with a goofy smile almost that was almost constant.

Seemed the Force had taken the light and dark aspects being completely different from each other quite literally in its champions.

Jaune rolled his eyes at Luke's words before closing them and concentrated on his hands. The Force shifted around him for a second before forming a bluish-white light around the area where the burns, pulsing before dying down after a while. Leaving behind freshly healed hands.

"See! Wasn't that hard. Now come on kid, let's get back to my little about and I'll have R2 download some meditation techniques I want you to practice on a portable holo disc. Then you can hurry home before it gets dark and your parents find out what you've been doing out here." Luke said as he walked away and gestured for Jaune to follow him.

Jaune nodded and followed Luke as the two made their way back to Luke's hut.

Looking around at the beautiful spring afternoon mad Jaune feels at peace. He had always preferred looking at the stars or spending time in the woods than spending time at home or in one of the cities.

Especially so as he learned to attune himself with the Force and sense living beings. The big cities now feeling even more claustrophobic to him than ever.

He did notice though that Luke was right. It was getting dark, which meant his parents would be mad if he wasn't home soon. Though they'd be even madder if they found out why he went to the forest almost every day.

' _Though they might not even notice honestly.'_ Jaune thought, _'Probably to busy with preparing Rouge for Atlas.'_

A sudden thought struck Jaune mind as the warm spring air reminded him of something.

"It's almost summer, are you going to leave again?" The young teen asked his master.

Without breaking his pace Luke responded, "You know I am Jaune and like always I'll be back by early fall."

Jaune's face fell with brief disappointment. He had been hoping that Luke would stay around for the Summer instead of travel.

It had become a routine for the past three years of their training together. Luke would stay around with Jaune for about three-fourths of the year before he would leave for the Summer.

During which Luke would leave R2 with Jaune so he could use the droid to study both Force knowledge that R2 had stored, but also galactic history.

As for Luke's reason for leaving? It was quite simple. He would go to the main cities of the kingdoms in search of certain materials. Materials one would normally use for a starfighter frame and a hyperdrive. Which he could possibly fabricate all thanks to R2.

Over the course of its immensely long life, the Astromech had downloaded all sorts of useful knowledge. Ranging from how to repair hyperdrives, being able breaking encryptions, and even Jedi knowledge and techniques of the old order when R2 had belong to Anakin.

"You're still trying to rebuild your ship right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes…" Luke trailed off, not knowing where his padawan was going with his question.

' _This is my chance to ask him.'_ Jaune thought before he asked, "Well I was just wondering that if you are able to repair the ship and leave… could I come with you?"

Luke stopped walking and turned around to face his padawan, his face was actually taken aback slightly.

"You want to come with?"

"Yep."

Luke was actually somewhat shocked by that. While he had planned on asking Jaune if he wanted to come with when he eventually left to try to warn his sister and the Republic of the Empire having returned in some form, it wouldn't be for years until he could possibly repair the hyperdrive and he was planning on Jaune to be an adult by then.

That way if the Force was right and the Darkness was indeed rising again, Jaune would be fully prepared for it.

But even then, he would've expected him to be hesitant about it. He shouldn't be this hopefully about wanting to leave his homeworld. After all, Remnant was actually a nice place if you didn't factor in the genocidal shadow monsters (which suspiciously felt like dark alchemy to Luke), but if he was honest, was still better than Tatooine.

Luke bent down to his knee so he could be at eye level "Jaune, what's wrong. Why do you want to leave your home, your family so bad?"

Jaune didn't meet his eyes and instead looked at the ground.

While it was no secret to Luke that his apprentice was not very close to his family, he didn't understand why the boy was so ready just to up and leave them. Sure they let his sisters pursue their dreams while telling Jaune no repeatedly, which was just a plane out asshole move if you asked the old master, but surely that wasn't the only reason he wants to leave.

"C'mon kid, talk to me." Luke nudge him.

"T-they never let me do anything I want." Jaune sighed, "Every time I asked to be trained it's always a "No!" from them. Anytime I asked to be enrolled in a combat academy I got the same answer. Even something as basic as just unlocking my Aura is a big fat "No"! Instead they want me to be doctor or scientist, something that has nothing to do with combat. But when my sisters asked they all got "Yes's" and world-class training. It's not fair!"

' _Huh, so it is just his family saying no to his dreams. I forget what it's like to be a teen that's being told he can't do something, especially a fourteen-year-old.'_ Luke mentally sighed before coming up with a deal to appease Jaune.

"How about I make a deal with you Jaune," Luke said.

Jaune looked up, "What kind of deal that?"

"Well since it's going to be a while before I repair my ship, you'll probably be an adult by the time it's done. So here's how this deal will go. Until you are the age of 17, which I believe is the age when you will legally be an adult here, you have to try to get along with your family. If you try, then when you're older you can come with me if you still want to." Luke informed him.

"But why? I don't want to get along with them, I just want to leave!" Jaune pouted.

"Because Jaune, there your family," Luke said as he fully realized what he was going to say next would be completely hypocritical of him. Images of him standing over Ben with his saber ignited flashed through his mind as he said, "And you don't give up on family. Yes, they might tell you that you can't follow your dream, but I know they still love you. Especially your father and er...moms." He tripped over his last bit of words, still, a bit weirded out that people on this planet sometimes had multiple spouses simultaneously, "So we have a deal?"

Jaune sighed, "Deal. I'll try to get along with my family."

"Good!" Luke said as he stood up, "And look at it this way kid. If you still don't like them by the time your older, you can just tell them to go kriff themselves. Now c'mon, let's get you back home."

Jaune nodded and began walking back to Luke's hut.

Luke meanwhile lingered back for a second, a thought having entered his mind.

' _For Remants sake I hope Jaune chooses to come with me to confront the dark when the time comes. Because if he doesn't, it will come and confront him.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**33 A.B.Y**

 **Remnant**

"Remember to continue your studies while you are on vacation Jaune. I want you to continue on into the beginning of the Clone Wars to the Rise of the Galactic Empire and before you ask, yes, I will quiz you on it when you get back." Luke told his apprentice as he packed his own things for his annual summer departure.

The Jedi master was departing to Minstral this time, having received a lead on a rare material needed for his hyperdrive. Which would be a new experience for Luke as while he had spent extensive time in the kingdoms of Vale and Atlas, he had yet to travel to Minstral or the other kingdom that name he couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah yeah I hear you, master. Oh hey, you're going to Minstral, right? Bring me back some of those sweet cinnamon buns there famous for." Jaune said in a flippant tone.

Luke turned around and raised an eyebrow at his apprentice, who was currently laying in a hammock lazily flipping through a magazine.

Which upon closer inspection, the magazine had the words **Faunus Girls Gone Wild: Jungle Edition**.

"Teenagers," Luke muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. What happened to that goofy blonde kid that he started training all those years ago?

Now his apprentice was a blonde goofy teenager. Teenager being a euphemism for cocky jackass.

Some things were just universal. No matter the planet and no matter the culture, after all, weren't all 16-year-olds cocky jackasses?

An idea came to Luke though as he was muttering though. Focusing on the Jaune's magazine he used the Force to heat up and excite the air molecules around it.

Jaune who currently reading an *ahem* _article_ in said magazine yelped as paper burst into flames and disintegrated.

The young man looked around widely before his eyes narrowed at Luke.

"Hey! I was reading that." He said.

Luke snorted, "I'm sure you were. But really? **Faunus Girls Gone Wild: Jungle Edition**? Besides just being a corny title, isn't that vaguely racist to Faunus?"

"What? Pssh no." Jaune said with a wave of his hand before pausing, "Maybe? Don't know."

"How do you not know? Didn't you say your real mother is a Lion Faunus?" Luke asked.

"So what? I'm only half Faunus and look completely human. Not like I go out of my way to find out what is and isn't offensive." Jaune said with an eye roll.

Eyeing his now burnt magazine Jaune sent a raised eyebrow at his master, "So how the hell did you do that?"

"That," Luke said, indicating the ashes, "was pyrokinesis. An advanced and neutral form of Force application."

Jaunes eyes widened at that, "Really? Pyrokinesis? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!? That's awesome!"

Luke rolled his eyes. Did this kid never listen to him?

"What part of _Advanced_ did you not understand?" Luke asked.

"Well, I say I'm a pretty advanced student. So why not show me now?" Jaune said excitedly.

"Fine." Luke sighed, "I guess we have enough time for one more lesson before I depart so listen up. This is an IMMENSELY dangerous technique. So much so that even Darth Sidious was wary of using it. As eventually, one can even control explosions if you advance far enough. It is also the counterpart to the dark ability of cryokinesis."

"Uh huh," Jaune said as he hung on Luke's every word.

The old Jedi master had noticed his padawan's newfound attention as he listened to everything he said.

' _Of course. As soon as I mention an ability that has something to do with explosions and lighting stuff on fire he starts paying attention. Figures.'_ Luke thought as he continued to explain, "More advanced degrees like I already mentioned, not only allow for control over explosions but also the ability to turn even the smallest of flames into a raging inferno, even being able to produce your own flame instead of having to rely on an already existing flame or fuel."

"So how does it work exactly? Do you just will it to happen like the Force push?" Jaune questioned.

"Not quite. This ability requires absolute concentration as you need to excite air molecules for it to work. You are working very literally on the molecular level." Luke said, "One slip up and you could either have the flame sputter out or turn into a full-fledged inferno."

"It also doesn't work in a vacuum such a space as it obviously needs some type of matter to excite in order to achieve ignition," Luke added.

With his little explanation done Luke held up his hand and pulled a candle from his house to his hand with the Force.

"I want you to practice lighting this on fire and then extinguishing it. You'll need precision and control first before we start adding power to it."

 **3 weeks later**

Luke Skywalker has seen and done many strange things throughout his life. From an old man, he met who was essentially a space wizard, a seven-foot-tall cyborg who claimed to be his father, kissing a girl who apparently was his twin…let's just forget about that one, having his hand chopped off, and even getting electrocuted by a psychotic emperor.

But this had to take the cake for the old Jedi.

One minute Luke had been traveling through the forests to reach Minstral. Then out of nowhere, one of this planets avian creatures swooped down and turned into a tall, black-haired man with a ridiculously huge sword (no, not type of sword you perverts).

Currently said the man was pointing said huge sword at his throat.

"May I help you, sir? Or do you just point that thing at all the old distinguished men who walk through these wood?" Luke asked in a jovial tone.

Afterall, humor tended to defuse rather tense situations. Or so people said it did, in Luke's case his humor tends to piss people off more often than not. Though the people that confronted him where usually psychopathic killers. Maybe it would work this time.

"Not here for jokes. We need to have a little chat." The man with the big sword said.

Luke sighed... one day.

"And what type of chat would that be? Because I'm guessing it's not about the weather." Luke said.

"Well, you guessed right." The man said as he lowered his sword and resheathed it, "It's about the fate of this world and everybody on it, and my boss wants to talk to you about it."

Luke's eyebrows raised in intrigue, "Oh, how's that?"

"Well for starters it's not a conversation we can have out here." The man said as he reached into his pocket and threw something to Luke.

Luke raised his hand and caught the object before studying the object. It seemed to a small, black card with a type of chip on the end.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's this for." Luke asked.

"That is a clearance card, one that you will need if you decide to hear my boss out." The mystery man said as he turned around to leave, "If you do, once you make it to Minstral go to the 15th bullhead hanger near the shipyards and show it to the pilot. They'll take you where you need to go. See you around, Skywalker."

With that, the man disappeared with a black flash and a flapping sound. Only a single black feather remained as it gently landed on the ground.

Luke stood still as he tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

' _Let's see. A bird swooped down and turned into a man, said man pointed a sword at my throat and told me that the world was in danger, gave me a card, then turned back into a bird and flew off. And oh! He somehow knows my name! Joy._ Luke thought as he rubbed his head, ' _Welp, guess I might as well see what this is all about.'_

With his mind made up and his sanity still relatively intact, Luke once again began his journey to Mistral.

 **2 days later**

"We've arrived at the destination, sir. Please exit the aircraft, your escort will be with you shortly." The pilot told Luke as the bullheaded landed.

Luke stood up and exited the vehicle, taking in the scenery that greeted him. It seems he was in a school of some sort. Noticing students walking around in types of combat gear but still carrying books and school supplies he realized where he was.

"This must be one of those combat academies where they train huntsman at. Judging by the climate, I must be in Vale. Hmmm, I believe Jaune has mentioned this academy in particular. Beacon I believe?" Luke monologued to himself as he looked around.

"You'd be correct my friend, this academy's name is indeed Beacon." A man dressed in a green and black suit said as he walked up to Luke.

"And who are you?" Luke asked.

The man smiled as he leaned on his cane, "My name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of this academy." Ozpin said as he introduced himself, "I'm also the one who sent out huntsmen to contact you."

Luke nodded as he listened to the man's words, "Yes, the man that could turn into a bird. Interesting fellow. Now I believe you wanted to talk to about the fate of this world?"

"Indeed. Now, if you would follow me to my office we can discuss things." Ozpin said as he began walking towards the school.

Luke followed the headmaster while he quietly observed his surroundings, preparing to fight his way out if necessary. Never know if this could turn into a trap.

' _I must say that this is quite the impressive school all things considered. Seems the people of this planet a spared no expense when it came to training their up and coming protectors.'_ Luke thought as he continued walking beside Ozpin throughout the school, going up multiple flights of stairs, and finally up an elevator that leads directly to his office.

The office was quite an odd thing really. It was a mostly bare room with the pillars and some gears turning behind glass. The only furniture in the room being a crescent-like desk and a couple of chairs.

Though the circular window right behind the chair did give Luke a slight flashback to the style of the emperor's throne room.

"Have a seat Mr. Skywalker." Ozpin offered as he sat behind his desk.

Luke took the offer and sat down across from the headmaster, "So what's this about Ozpin. Why is the world in danger? And more importantly… how the hell do you know my name?"

Ozpin crossed his hands as he seemed to consider Luke's questions.

"Tell me Skywalker, why should I trust you?" Ozpin answered Luke's question with a question.

Luke rolled his eyes at this. He could tell it was going to be one of those _I called you hear and obviously spied on you beforehand, but I'll be the one interrogating until you prove yourself_ type meetings.

' _Kriff this.'_ Luke thought, _'I have a literal dozen other better things I could be doing right now. Not wasting my time on this.'_

"Why should you trust me? Listen Ozpin, I don't care if you trust me. I'm only here because bird brain told me the world was possibly in danger. So we have three options here. Option one: you don't tell me and I get up and leave and we never see each other again. Option two: You obviously been spying on me and mean me harm, especially since I can sense bird brain hiding behind one of those pillars." Luke said as he jerked a thumb towards one of the pillars to his right.

A grunt came from behind said pillar as the said man came out from behind it and leaned on the side of it instead.

"And if we do mean you harm?" Ozpin asked.

Luke gave a small chuckle, "Than I bring this entire school down on top of you while I walk away without a speck on my cloak. Depending on how curious I am, perhaps I rip the info out of your head before I do so."

Of course Luke was bluffing a bit on that last part. While mind tricks where often okay for a Jedi as they were gentle persuasions, the act of ripping memories or information out of someone's mind was usually considered a dark aligned power.

Luke would never forcefully rip someone's mind apart just to get information out of them. But it was a useful power to know, just in case one might ever need to go to such extremes.

Ozpin eyes hardened a bit as he considered what Luke had said, "And option three?"

"You stop wasting my time and tell me what's going on. Since you've been spying me, you know somewhat of what I'm capable of and that I'm not here to harm anyone. Besides you wouldn't have called me here if you didn't already have some trust in me." Luke finished.

Ozpin was silent for a while as brown stared straight into Luke's blue eyes, seeming to be searching for something. The headmaster was in deep thought about whether he should trust the man in front of him.

On one hand trusting a complete stranger could really come back to bite Ozpin and the rest of Remnant in the ass, but then again the powers he had seen the man showcase from their surveillance on him were quite extraordinary and with Salem starting to make her moves, they may not have the luxury of completely vetting everyone.

' _Oh well.'_ Ozpin thought, _'As James would say: No risks, no rewards.'_

With an outward sigh the headmaster said, "As you wish Mr. Skywalker, I will indulge you in why you're here. But I would still like an explanation about you. After all, it's not every day you see a man crash from the sky in a strange ship."

The Jedi wasn't surprised at the last statement. He would've been more surprised if someone hadn't noticed his fiery entry to this planet.

Luke nodded at this, "Sounds good to me."

Ozpin stood up from his chair and walked to the circular window that stood behind his desk, which had a beautiful view of the distant city of Vale.

"Well then tell me. What your favorite fairy tale?"

 **1 hour later**

"So let me get this straight. You thought it was a good idea to give out huge chunks of your power to four different girls and made them essentially forces of nature, then proceeded to make sure the power is transferred to the only girls, and those girls have to be the last one's the maidens think off?" Luke said in an absolutely astounded voiced.

"He's got you there Oz." Qrow said as he continued to lean on the pillar.

"Yes… perhaps it maybe wasn't the best plan of action." Ozpin admitted in a bit of a sheepish tone.

"And this monster, Salem. She's hellbent on killing off humanity?" Luke asked.

"Extremely so, even know she is moving her pawns. Grimm, Human collaborators, Faunas, anyone who can be swayed by the temptation of power. I fear that as her influence grows, we may not be able to stop her." Ozpin answered before looking at straight at Luke, "So you've heard what evil this world faces. Now the question is, will you help us?"

Luke sighed at the decision. On one hand he had as the saying on Remnant goes, bigger fish to fry, namely waring the Republic of the Empire's apparent resurgence and finding the new dark champion who might just be his nephew. But on the other…

The last Jedi looked past Ozpin to the city beyond the academy. He could sense them, the millions of innocent people that inhabited the shining skyscrapers, the bustling industrial and commercial districts, and even the dirt poor slums. All those who just wanted to live peacefully, hoping that the city's walls would hold, that their Hunters would never fail them.

And if this Salem won, they would all die.

"What do you need me to help with?" Was Luke's answer.

Ozpin smiled, that was the answer he had wanted to hear.

"We can discuss that later. But for now, I believe you agreed to share your story with us." Ozpin said.

Luke nodded and began his own tale.

"Well, it all started a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."

 **Remnant**

 **Vale Beaches**

"C'mon Jaune, stop being a spoilsport and get in the water! We promise we won't make fun of your noodle arms!" One of his many sisters called out from the edge of the water to him as they swam and played volleyball in the water.

Our 16-year-old protagonist tried to ignore them and read his scroll while sitting on one of the chairs near the resort. Said scroll was loaded with history of the galaxy that he had gotten from R2.

Though Jaune was miffed by the noodle arms comment. Not his fault that he had to wear baggy clothing and add a bit of Force illusion to make him appear skinny when he was actually quite muscled. Maybe if they would have just let him train to be a huntsman than he wouldn't have had to hide the fact that he actually was training, even if it wasn't technically huntsman training.

Constant lightsaber training and practicing with Force enhancement on his muscles did wonders for them after all.

But he had made a promise to Luke when he was younger. That he would do his best to get along with his family if he could come along with Luke when he eventually left Remnant. The best way he had found was just to stop all talk of being a hunter, which meant hide all signs of him training with Luke. Go figure.

"JAUNE!" His sister Noir called.

He ignored them and continued reading.

" **Because of the vast expanse of time between the Clone Wars and events such as The Great Hyperspace War, The Galactic War, The Great Galactic War, The Cold War, and ect., the previously grizzled and powerful Republic had been left weak and inexperienced for the new war ahead. It was only because of Jedi Generals such as Anakin Skywalker (See:** _ **The Hero With No Fear), Obi-Wan Kenobi (See: The Negotiator), and the Republics valiant clone army and navy that the Republic stood any chance against the small but powerful C…"**_

"JAUNE!" His sisters called again.

"WHAT?!" He snapped as he had once again had to stop reading.

"If you're not going to get in the water than would you go please find Jade. She went somewhere down the beach, said she wanted to explore the great sand dunes." His oldest sister, Violet Arc, called to him.

Jade was one of the newer addition to the Arc family. At 10 years old she was the youngest, being outranked by Amber who was13, and Tera at 15.

"Fine." He said.

Jaune might as well get a little walk in while he's at it, maybe even stay back and get some saber practice when he sent Jade back to the resort.

Collapsing his scroll he stood up and patted his light windbreaker to make sure his lightsaber was still tucked underneath. Wearing baggy clothes did have its advantages, such as being able to smuggle lightsaber underneath.

With his mental checklist completed Jaune set off from the resort to search for his little sister. Well, one of his little sisters anyway. His father and moms had decided it was a good idea to give him MORE siblings.

The Arc household now numbered at 10 children, not including Jaune's father, real mother, and two other wifes that his father had somehow gotten to marry him. It was quite the large family.

Seriously, how his father had managed to marry three women and both be happy and still sane was far beyond Jaune.

' _Where is this kid?'_ Jaune thought as he continued to comb the inland dunes for Jade. He'd been searching for hours and there was still no sign of her, _'I swear if she's playing hide and seek I'm going to-_ SON OF A BANTHA."

The young Jedi's thought was suddenly cut off as he swore in galactic standard, having almost walked straight into a giant sinkhole that must've easily been 50 feet in diameter.

Jaune stared at the giant hole with curiosity, "How the hell did I almost miss this thing? Better not tell Luke about this, he'd make me go back to the fundamentals and walk through the forest blindfolded again. Heh, good times."

Jaune was about to walk around the damn thing when he noticed something.

"Is it… shimmering?" He muttered as he took a closer look at the hole.

Indeed the giant sinkhole seemed to be emitting a field of some sort that made the air and landscape shift and bends around the sinkhole. Almost like it was trying to hide.

Now Jaune was curious, immensely curious. He had never heard of any tech that could provide active camouflage. That sounded like tech that the rest of the galaxy had according to what he had read from his reading on the galactic history and heard from stories Luke had told him.

"Definity weird, but not my problem right now. I'll find Jade first than contact Luke on what to do if he still has his scroll on him." Jaune muttered to himself.

"Help!" A familiar sounding voice came from the sinkhole.

Jaune's eyes widened at the familiar voice that came from the sinkhole.

"Jade!" He called back into the sinkhole, only to get no response.

Completely throwing out his previous plan now that he knew his sister was down there, Jaune took a few steps back before launching himself forward and jumping down the hole.

As he went through the top he seemed to penetrate the field that surrounded it as he plunged down into the depths. A few feet going by as the sand turned into a shaft of burnt and twisted metal.

' _Now that's just weird. Why is there metal down here?'_ Jaune thought as his free fall starting coming to an end, just being able to make out a floor below him, _'Better start slowing myself down before I splatter all over the floor.'_

Just as Jaune began to call upon the Force to break his fall, he came to a complete stop in midair about thirty feet above the floor.

Completely confused at what was happening Jaune looked around and noticed multiple prongs sticking out of the walls around where he had stopped. They all seemed to be emitting a beam that was holding him in place.

Then as if given an order the beams started slowly setting him down until they shut off and dropped him on the floor.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Jaune muttered as he looked around the room he had been dropped in. It was small and circular with only a metal door as the only feature to it. Looking up he saw a glint of light where the entrance he had jumped through was.

"Well, only one way to go."

Walking up to the door Jaune looked it over and noticed a blank screen built into the wall next to the doorway. He reached out and taped it with his finger hoping that it would possibly power up to touch.

To his relief it did power up as lines of code ran across the screen indicating the system was processing something...in galactic standard.

Jaunes eyes widened as he blinked and looked at the lines of code again instantly recognizing the standard alphabet and symbols most of the known galaxy used as a standard for communication.

The screen finished loading as Jaune was lost in his thoughts and a single option loaded on the screen in basic, which translated to:

 **Open Blast Door**

Immediately tapping the option Jaune was met with frustration as the screen beeped and told him he was denied access. Hitting the reset option on the side he tried tapping the open option again, only to be denied for the second time.

"I am not dealing with faulty tech right now. Brute force it is!" Jaune said as he grabbed his lightsaber from under his jacket and ignited it.

A familiar hum filled the small chamber as the sapphire saber was stabbed into the sides of the door and began cutting it.

The entire room was filled with hissing and sparks as Jaune slowly cut his way around the door until he cut back to the point where he had started.

Giving a small push with the Force, the cut section fell over with a thud. Giving Jaune a look at the other side of the door as he turned off his saber.

It appears that on the other side door was some sort of hangar. Old ship's ranging from what looked like fighters and transports where skewed all over the place either clumped up from being thrown around or degrading into disrepair for the ones that were tied down. Strangely it seemed like the lighting systems were still online, even if they were flickering and immensely dim.

' _This place must be damn near ancient, but these fighters look way more advanced than anything we have on Remnant. Guess Luke wasn't the first person from the rest of the galaxy to crash here than.'_ Jaune thought as he walked through the door and looked around, _' Now the question is, who crashed here?'_

It seems though that Jaunes question was relatively easy to answer though as he noticed some writing on the wall of the hanger. Walking up to it he squinted at it in the flickering light trying to translate it.

As Jaune was doing this though, he didn't notice the sound of small footsteps creeping directly behind him.

But the young Jedi was to busy trying to translate the faded the text in his mind.

' _S.E Harrbanner? No, wait. S.E Harbinger! That makes more sense. But was does S.E stand for? It sounds familiar.'_

"Jaune!" A high pitched voice squealed.

Hearing his name Jaune whipped around and put his hand on his saber, only to come face to face with his little sister.

The light beach clothes she had been wearing were smeared with dust and the lion ears on top of her head where pressed flat against her skull as they shivered.

"Jade." Jaune sighed in relief as he picked up and hugged her, "I've been looking all over for you. How'd you end up down here?"

"I-I was exploring the dunes when a giant hole just popped up! And then I stopped in mid-air an-a-and than…" The girl stuttered as she burrowed herself deeper into her brother's hug.

"Slow down." Jaune said as he patted her head and a thought occurred to him, "Jade, how'd you get in this hanger?"

The blast door that he had to cut through had been completely sealed and the panel to open it was in basic and glitched, and last time he checked his sister had neither a lightsaber or an understanding in basic.

There was also the fact that the ship's power seemed to be running. And from what he read about galactic ship's, they run on a fuel supply, no way that this ship had been running all this time. With how deep it buried it must've been here for centuries.

"That may have been my doing…" A malevolent voice said from across the hanger.

Jaunes senses were flooded with darkness the instant he heard the voice. Looking up from his sister he saw a black-robed figure just standing there.

"I must thank you. Without having sensed your power I may have never woken up from my cryosleep." The robbed figure said as it began walking forward, "And my, my, what power I sense from you."

The figure stopped a good sixty feet away. Which was just enough for Jaune to make out what it was, and it definitely wasn't a human.

It seems that Jaune was about to have his first encounter with non-human denizens of the rest of the galaxy. This one seemed to have scaly skin with some type of mandibles sticking out of its jawline, it also seemed to be wearing... a bone mask over most of its face?

"Pity that I sense it is heavily attuned to the light."

Jaune at this point was starting to get a bad feeling about this. This situation was blaring all the warning signals.

Dark presence? Check. Black Robes? Check. Sulfuric eyes? Super check.

The figure pulled out a metallic cylinder from its sleeve and clicked a button near the top.

 ***Hiss***

And a red lightsaber. Check that off.

"And now you die… Jedi."

It was at that moment that Jaune remembered what the S.E stood for. Courtesy of his history lessons.

"Sith Empire. Great, just kriffin great."


	4. Chapter 4

33 **A.B.Y**

 **The Absolution**

"You will tell me where Skywalker is! Even if I have to rip it out of your damn skull." A man in dark robes and helmet demanded in a modulated voice.

"I've told you already, I don't know where Skywalker is Ren. Now. Let. Me. Go." A blue female Twi'lek snarled at the man as she continued to struggle against the metal binders that held her flat against an interrogation table.

The female's name was Hera Cozar. Once a Jedi padawan from the New Jedi order, she had now put the skills she had learned towards becoming a smuggler and small-time bounty hunter after the temple was sacked almost six years ago. Hoping that the new professions would allow her to stay anonymous enough to not be noticed.

Hera had always counted herself lucky to be one of the few that had been able to escape the attack, as she could still recall the memories of the time.

The confusion, the screaming, the temple being burned down and blasted apart as some of the older padawans and few knights tried to fight the invaders. But it had been no use. There had been seven of them, each one brandishing a crimson weapon as they cut down her fellow students.

Hera and four others had been the only ones to get away, stuffed on a transport ship that was set to autopilot to a random world.

After landing and having no idea what to do they all went their separate ways, choosing the cowards way out and not even alerting the galaxy to what had happened. Hoping that by staying quiet that whoever had attacked the temple would never find them.

How wrong she was.

"Unfortunately for you Hera, I still don't believe you. So let's try this again." Kylo Ren said as he extended his hand.

Hera's eyes widened at the gesture, "No don- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in agony as crimson lightning was unleashed on her.

Every cell in her body felt as if it was on fire as muscles and tendons contracted painfully. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the lightning subsided as the man closed his hand.

"Now, where is Skywalker." Kylo Ren demanded.

Hera cracked an eye open as she painfully breathed out, "Why?"

Ren paused before answering her question with a question, "Why what?"

"Why do want to find Skywalker?" Hera croaked.

"Because" Ren started "I wish to kill him. To end his legacy. To end the legacy of the Jedi. Permanently."

Ren assumed the girl would cower or glower at him at the end of his explanation. Instead, to his surprise and anger, she started laughing!

"What's so funny brat?" He snarled.

"What's so funny?" Hera wheezed painfully as she continued to laugh, "That you think you'll ever be able to kill Skywalker. Master Skywalker is the strongest Force-sensitive in the galaxy along with his nephew. If Luke was able to get away than Ben did too. And make no mistake Ren, they will stop you and your thugs. You may be strong … but your no Skywalker."

Now it was Kylo's turn to chuckle as he walked up and stood straight in front her, his hand going to his helmet as he took it off.

Hera's eyes widened in horror as the helmet came off. A familiar face and sulfuric yellow eyes that she had once remembered as icy blue greeted her.

"No." She whispered.

"It seems you were very much wrong Hera." Kylo said in a now unmodulated voice, "I think I have plenty enough power to take on Luke. Afterall, I am a Skywalker."

 **Remnant**

"So Jedi, are you ready to die?" The Sith Lord once again asked.

Jaune gritted his teeth and met the Sith's gaze, this was not good. He was still a padawan while his opponent was apparently a full-fledged Sith from the Old Republic era.

There was also the fact that Jaune still had to worry about his little sister who was still cowering as she continued to try to bury herself in his hoodie. Apparently falling down into a strange ship and seeing an alien wielding a red glowstick of death could scare the shit out of a 10-year-old.

Go figure.

But nevertheless, Jaune had an idea. Was it asinine? Yes. Was it probably going to get him killed? Oh most definitely. But at this point, it was the only one he had.

"Jade listen." Jaune said as he pulled his sister away from his chest, "I need you to do something for me."

"W-what?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Take my Scroll and run back to the room where the big hole is. Hide in their and go through my contacts until you find a someone named Skywalker. Message him that I'm fighting something called a Sith Lord, he'll know what you're talking about." Jaune explained as he took his scroll out of his pocket and put it in his sister's hands.

"But…"

"No time, go!" He said as he gave his sister a shove towards where the room was.

Jaune watched his sister go for a few seconds before standing up from his kneeling position and meeting the Sith's burning stare.

"Skywalker will know what you're talking about hmm?" The Sith mused from what he had heard Jaune say, "I take it this Skywalker is you master than Jedi? Yes, he must be. You seem to be young for a Human, a teenager is what you humans call your current development stage I believe."

Jaune continued to meet the Sith's stare with silence as he took off the light windbreaker he had been wearing, tossing it to the side and grabbing his saber hilt.

"Yes, young and unrefined. Your power is great boy, I can sense the Force pouring off you like nothing I've ever felt before, yet it is raw and barely tamed. You must still be but a padawan." The Sith continued on, "My name is Lord Saes Rrogon boy, remember it well. As it will be the last name you ever he-"

"We don't have to fight." Jaune interrupted.

The Sith paused, "Excuse me?"

"We don't have to fight," Jaune repeated.

"What do you mean we don't have to fight boy? I am a Sith and you a Jedi. We are mortal enemies." Lord Rrogon snarled.

"What if I told you the Sith were gone," Jaune said.

Rrogon eyes narrowed behind his bone mask, "You lie."

"Do you know how long you have been in cryostasis for?" Jaune asked.

The Sith Lord considered it for a moment, "A couple of decades at most."

"Wrong. This ship belonged to the Sith Empire right? Well, the last Sith Empire ended thousands of years ago and the last two Sith Lords died over the moons of Endor over two decades ago. There's no reason to fight anymore, the Sith are gone. Why continue a senseless feud?" Jaune said as he tried to reason with the Sith Lord.

Luke had always told Jaune that Jedi first and foremost where peacekeepers, warriors second. A Jedi should always try the peaceful approach and avoid conflict between parties unless absolutely necessary.

Jaune figured that he might as well give it a shot.

Instead, the Sith started chuckling.

"No reason to keep fighting? My boy, if what you said was true then it's more than enough reason to fight. It means that I am the last of the Sith in the galaxy. That I am the Dark Lord of the Sith! And once you and your master are dead I can re-enter the galaxy and bring back my empire, this time, as its emperor!" Rrogan laughed in glee.

' _Well there went that.'_ Jaune mentally sighed and ignited his lightsaber. The sapphire blade mirroring the Sith's crimson saber as Jaune slipped into a Djem So stance.

The dark lord stopped laughing and assumed an unfamiliar stance, "Let us begin."

With a burst of speed, the Rrogan launched himself as he brought his lightsaber down upon Jaune.

The young Jedi brought his blade up and deflected the strike, shifting away and firing a Force push at the Sith Lord so intense that wisps of light emitted from Jaunes hands as he unleashed it.

"Gahhh." Rrogan croaked as the Force pulse caught him in the midsection and flung him across the hanger bay.

Most Force-sensitives would have rag-dolled by such a blast, but a Dark Lord of the Sith was not the average.

Regaining his wits Rrogan was able to flip himself in midair and landed on his feet, stabbing his saber into the ground to provide some resistance to slow down as he skidded.

Coming to a stop the Sith Lord hunched over in slight pain before standing back up.

"A prodigy indeed. Few could…" The Sith trailed off as he looked around, his opponent had disappeared.

 ***Swish***

Rrogan barely had time to turn around and block an overhead strike as Jaune leaped from behind him.

Continuing over the Sith Lord, Jaune spun around trying to strike his midsection as he landed. Only for it to be once again intercepted by the crimson saber.

Shifting his weight Jaune tried forcing his lightsaber forward, entering a saber lock with his opponent.

A terrible cracking noise filled the hanger as crimson and sapphire clashed as the two sabers began sparking against each other where they came in contact.

"Grrrr," Jaune grunted, trying to overpower Rrogan with pure strength as he empowered his muscles with the Force.

But unfortunately for Jaune, his opponent was no slouch in the strength department. Kaleesh were known for being a warrior race that's culture centered around constant warfare. For them, strength was a must.

Rrogan pushed back hard against Jaune, the saber lock turning against the young Jedi despite his enhanced muscles.

Seeing as he was starting to lose the struggle, Jaune decided to do the one thing that always seemed to work whenever he started losing a spar against Luke.

Spam the ever living hell out of Force abilities.

As according to Luke, Jaune had quite the amount of raw Force potential. Though Jaune couldn't really tell if he did or not since his only comparison had just been Luke.

Time to find out.

"Raaaaahh." Jaune roared as he used a Force Repulse.

The saber lock between the two was broken as the Sith was once again thrown back from Jaune's power.

Landing on his feet again, Rrogan had no time to react as the young Jedi sent another Force push at him, this time slamming him into one of the rusted fighters that were still partially intact.

The Sith grunted he lifted himself up from the wreckage, his eyes burning in rage from getting manhandled by a padawan.

"STOP THAT!" The Kaleesh roared.

Jaune just smirked as he began charging another Force push.

"How about no." He said.

 **Beacon**

"And you believe this Galactic Empire may be mounting a comeback?" Ozpin questioned.

"Perhaps." Luke answered, "I don't have any other way to explain the ship's that had attacked me that night. They could have been simply remnants that wanted to take one last shot at me for killing the emperor and dooming the empire, but their designs seemed to be variations on the original designs that I remember. The capital ship's looked bigger and sleeker than the empires and the fighters looked like newer models. I fear that-"

"It could be an entirely new faction that evolved off the remnants and are innovating and building up to retake the galaxy." Qrow finished for Luke.

"Yes." Luke sighed.

"And perhaps going after you was the first step in preparing for a galactic invasion. Removing one of the figures that were responsible for their fall the last time." Ozpin added.

Luke nodded his head.

Ozpin crossed his hands and contemplated the situation at hand. As bad as it all sounded… this resurgence of the empire wasn't particularly his problem. His first and foremost priority was saving the people of Remnant.

"Do you think anyone besides yourself will be able to find Remnant?" Ozpin asked.

"Hard to say." Luke said, "It all depends on how deep in the unknown regions Remnant is."

The Jedi master was going to continue but stopped when he felt his scroll vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket he saw that it was a message from Jaune.

"Excuse me for a moment gentlemen. I have an important message to take." Luke excused himself as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Do you think we should tell him about the tribe?" Qrow asked Ozpin as the doors closed behind Luke.

Ozpin pondered it for a moment, "I don't see a reason to alert him. It seems that Skywalker has a lot on his plate as it stands, no reason to worry him about them if they've been peaceful for all these years."

"But you heard what he said about their kind. The S-"

"That's enough Qrow, they are wild card but at this point in time we have more pressing concerns with Salem." Ozpin said sternly, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

While Ozpin and Qrow were discussing matters in the office, Luke was reading the message from Jaune's scroll.

 **"Ummm hello? Is this Mr. Skywalker?"** The message read.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed at the message. Was someone else using Jaune scroll?

 **"Yes, this is Luke Skywalker."** Luke messaged back, **"And who might this be and why are you using Jaune scroll?"**

It was a few moments before he received a response.

" **I'm his sister Jade. My brother gave me his scroll and told me to run. He said to message you and tell you that he is fighting something called a… Sith Lord?"**

Luke froze upon reading the last sentence.

' _A Sith Lord on Remnant? That's not possible, my father and Sidious were the last Sith. I swear Jaune this better not be you pranking me.'_ The Jedi master thought as he extended his senses out into the world.

Remnant was an interesting planet, to say the least. The world was like nothing Luke had ever sensed before. Most planets in the galaxy were either solidly influenced by one side of the force or were just a gray area. But Remnant seemed like a constant flux between the light and the dark.

It sometimes even muddled Luke's sensing abilities during his meditation sessions with Jaune, the constant fight between the two opposing forces being jarring even for him.

But this time was different. Across the continent of Vale on one of the coasts, he felt a darkness, and it was starkly different from the rest of the planet. It was darker and more refined, less wild than anything he had felt from the Grimm.

And he felt a great source of light clashing with it.

"Sith Spit." Luke cursed.

There was no way he'd ever be able to make it to Jaune in time and as much progress as his apprentice had progressed, he still wasn't fully ready to face a Sith.

Though maybe Luke didn't have to be there physically. He had been wanting to try out a Force technique he had read about in a holocron once. Hmmmm.

Sitting down Luke closed his eyes and began to clear his mind, calling out to the Force around him. Concentrating, he zeroed in on the location where he felt his padawan and the Sith clashing.

 **Harbinger**

"Shit!" Jaune yelled as he jumped out of the way of another bolt of Force lightning.

Jaune had made the mistake earlier of trying to use only his Force abilities to fight the Sith once he figured out that he wasn't going to be able to beat him in a straight lightsaber fight.

Unfortunately, that had lead to Jaune using up a good chunk of his power as he had continually bombarded the Kaleesh with Force pushes and repulses every time he had gotten to close.

The brute force (get it?) method might have worked on a Sith Acolyte, but the ancient Sith Lord had fought in one of the galaxies biggest wars, The Great Hyperspace War, and had been a member of both the Jedi Order and the Sith.

Rrogan was no stranger to fighting those stronger in the Force and outlasting them.

"Stand still you brat! I'm going to char your ass until it's crispy brown!" The very pissed off Sith Lord screamed as he fired off more lighting.

Jaune flipped over one the fighters and landed over the other side, hunkering down as Rrogan blasted lighting at the other side.

Jaune sat on his knees and tried to catch his breath. At this rate, he was going to be completely drained without even being able to get close to the Sith again.

' _I need to get in close to this bastard without getting fried by that lightning.'_ Jaune thought, _' But what the hell could I use to… this is gonna be epic.'_

Extending his hand out Jaune began to lift the fighter that he was hiding behind until it was a meter or two off the ground, which was just enough to keep shielding him from the onslaught of Force lightning. With the rest of his energy, he threw the ancient starfighter at his opponent.

The Sith Lords eyes widened as the ship came at him. By time he stopped firing his lighting it was far too late for him to attempt to catch it. He was only able to cast a light force bubble around himself before the ship impacted.

 ***Boom***

Rrogan screamed in pain before, to Jaune's surprise, the fighter exploded in a huge ball of flames erupted from the fighters fuel tanks.

The only thing Jaune caught a glimpse of as the explosion light up the hangar was Rrogan lightsaber hitting the ground as it was tossed by the explosion.

' _Huh, there must've still been fuel in that thing.'_ The thought made Jaune blink in confusion though, _'Wait. That thing still had combustible fuel in it after centuries or millennia? Talk about luck.'_

With a grunt, Jaune picked himself off his knees and continued to stare at the burning wreckage. Was that really enough to put Lord Rrogan down?

"AHHHHHHHH." A primal scream came from the flaming pile as a figure clawed itself out of the wrecked and got up.

Seemed it wasn't enough to put him down.

"Arrgh, you fracking brat." The Sith snarled, "I am going to tear you limb from limb."

Jaune didn't know which was scarier, the Sith's tone of voice or his appearance.

The once fine black robes and white skull mask he had worn were now both tattered and burned in areas, the mask completely cracked in half exposing the Kaleesh's face. Which was now horribly burned and probably scarred from being in the middle of the explosion.

All in all, the new appearance backed by a flaming background was enough to give the scene a demonic feeling.

"Actually that won't be happening." A voice said from behind them.

Both padawan and Sith turned looked away from each other to see a man in dark brown robes walking towards them. The hood was drawn down revealing an older gentleman with graying blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Luke." Jaune sighed out in relief as he watched his master wink at him while walking towards the Sith.

"So you are the boy's master. Excellent, you've saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down." Rrogan said eyeing the Jedi master.

"Not quite," Luke said as he turned his head to Jaune.

"Hey kid, remember that thing I taught you right before we both left on our respective trips?"

Jaune racked his brain for a second before remembering the most recent force ability he had learned, "You mean Pyr-"

"Yep, that one." Luke cut him off quickly, "Use it on my signal."

Jaune gave him a questioning look, "What signal?"

"You'll know." Was all Luke said as he walked up to the Sith Lord.

Seeing his new opponent approaching him Rrogan called his lightsaber back to him with the Force and once again ignited the crimson blade.

"Draw your weapon Jedi." He growled.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't need it to deal with you." Luke responded in a laid-back tone.

"Oh, don't you now? I was not aware that the Jedi had grown so arrogant over the millennia." Rrogan said, pulling his lightsaber back for a strike, "Have it your way Jedi scum."

With a powerful thrust, he threw himself at Luke, burying the lightsaber in the master's chest.

Only the usual cry of pain and burning of flesh didn't occur. The red blade seemed to phase through the Jedi master.

"You know, you really should use trust your other sense besides eyesight. It might come back to _burn_ you one day if you don't." Luke said with a slight emphasis on burn.

Understanding what Luke meant Jaune concentrated on the fire around them as he thought back to Luke's lesson.

" _The ability to turn even the smallest of flames into a raging inferno."_

Concentrating on the flames already present, Jaune began feeding his own energy into them and exciting the air molecules around the flames.

"What trickery is this!?" Rrogan snarled as pulled his lightsaber back and once again struck at Luke, only for the saber to once again glide through Luke like an illusion.

"What kind of trickery? Oh, my yellow-eyed friend, it's the best kind of trickery!" Luke said with a shit-eating smirk.

It was then the entire area around the Sith Lord and Jedi Master was once again enveloped in an explosion, this one far larger than the previous, the air around them self-combusted and fed the already raging flames.

For what must've been the third time today Rrogan screamed in pain as the flames burned into his body, not having been paying attention to make a shield around himself with the Force.

The flames were so intense this time that Jaune felt the heat and swore his clothes started smoking as he was thrown backward.

The inferno raged for a few more seconds until it died out, leaving a virtually untouched Luke Skywalker and a charred corpse of a Sith Lord.

Luke looked around at the carnage nodding his head, _'Not bad. Once again Jaune took a Force application he learned only a little while ago and used it to an advanced degree. Plus he's taken out his first Sith. Attaboy.'_

Jaune sat up and blinked away the spots in his vision the explosion had caused and looked at the scene.

"Did I…" Jaune trailed off as he looked on speechless.

"Yeah, you did. Good job kid, you stopped your first darksider, and a Sith Lord to boot." Luke praised his apprentice.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaune said as he gave his master a questioning glance, "How are you here? Also, how did that lightsaber go through you?"

"Well, I'm not really here per say. It's more like I'm projecting myself through the Force." Luke said as he looked around, "Speaking of here, where are you?"

"Wait. You can project yourself to places with the Force! Why haven't you taught me to do that yet?"

Luke snorted, "Two reasons really. One this is the first time I've ever tried it myself. Two, we both know you'd use it to project yourself into a girls locker room."

"I would not!" Jaune said defensively.

"Yes, you would. Now start talking, where the hell are you?"

Jaune went through his explanation of looking for his sister, finding a sinkhole, jumping down said sinkhole, and then finding his sister and the Sith.

"You think you have enough energy to get you and your sister out of this joint?" Luke asked.

The young Jedi groaned in pain as fatigue started to set in, "Not particularly."

"Alright, hang tight. I just made some new friends who can help and would probably love a chance to study a starship. Meanwhile, try not to wake up anymore Sith." Luke said as he started to fade out, "Oh and you better start coming up with a way to explain what the hell just happened to your family, seeing as your little sister has been watching the entire time."

"Wait, what?" Jaune said in panic as he turned around. Sure enough Jade was peering out of the room with wide eyes and her little lion ears perked up.

"Ah, kriff. Can't you just wipe her mind?" Jaune asked.

"Nah, I'm good. It's about time you probably told your family about what you've been doing or at least a slightly altered version. Probably won't believe you've been training with a knight of the Galatic Republic in the ways of the Force, so I'd go with just telling them I'm a Hunter that decided to train you. Besides, what do you care? You turn 17 tomorrow! Doesn't matter what they think anymore." Luke said before he fully faded, "See you around kid, and happy early birthday."

And with that Luke fully disappeared, leaving behind the battle-torn hanger that was decorated with fire and wreckage.

Jaune sighed and looked at his sister, "Sooooo…what are the chances you won't tell the rest of the family about this? I'll even buy you an ice cream if you keep quiet." He called over to his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**33 A.B.Y**

 **Remnant**

"You what!?" A rough voice said as a hand slammed into a wooden table.

"The last six years I've been training with a Hunter. That's how I fought the White Fang commander." Jaune explained the cover story for the third time.

Things were quite tense at the Arc summer home. After a Valian rescue team had found the large sinkhole and made their way inside the ship, along with an entire brigade of scientist and researchers, and a few Hunters as well.

The rescue team then pulled both Jaune and Jade up and out of the hole to a small field hospital to check them for any injuries.

Two people that Jaune wasn't expecting to see up top together was Luke and the headmaster of Beacon.

When Luke had told him he had made some new friends, Jaune wasn't expecting it to be one of the most important men in Vale.

It was then that they discussed a plausible cover story. Apparently making the public panic about there being a galaxy full of extraterrestrials was a big no-no for Ozpin.

Unfortunately for them a headache known as Jade Arc had not only seen what had happened, called their parents, and even took photos of it and sent it to them!

Jaune just thanked the Force that his scroll had a shitty camera on it, the only things that could really be made out where the Sith's bone mask and both their lightsabers.

With the Arc family surely on the way, the two Jedi and headmaster quickly cobbled together a cover story. Painting the bone wearing Sith and ship a White Fang Commander and one of their bases.

The only thing they couldn't cover was the lightsabers.

And now here was our favorite Jedi padawan, getting his ass chewed out by his father while his sisters, real mom, and two stepmoms, Louve and Yami, either stood or sat silently nearby as father and son argued.

Though Jaune could distinctly feel his mother's slitted eyes glaring at the side of his head. Which was probably scarier than anything his father could ever muster.

"What were you thinking?" His father demanded.

His father, Julius Arc was quite the intimidating to most people. Standing at 6'3 and weighing over 200 pounds of pure muscle, the Arc patriarch was the type of guy that made other men jealous and women blush upon sight.

His devilish good looks also helped matters.

But when one faces down a maniacal evil alien who is hellbent both on the death of everyone in your order and galactic domination, these things cease to have an effect.

As such Jaune consider the question for a moment, "Well the first thing I thought was _'oh shit I'm possibly fucked'_. The second was about saving Jade, the third-"

"That's not what I mea- grrrr." Julius Arc growled in frustration as he rubbed his head in frustration. With a sigh, he asked one thing.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Jaune asked back.

"Why would you go behind our back to be trained? After we explicitly said no after you asked us to be trained." Julius asked.

"Because of exactly what you just said. You told me no and I disagreed with it." Jaune replied as he indiscriminately looked up at the digital clock on the wall.

 **11:57 P.M**

So close.

"You know Jauney, you could have just asked me. I'm sure I could have trained you in secret instead of some random-" Noir tried to offer but was shut down as Jaune's mother moved her glare over to her.

"Speaking of the random hunter. Who trained you?" Jaune's mother, Lionne Arc inquired.

Jaune considered the question for a second before deciding it wouldn't really matter if he gave Luke's name or not.

"A Hunter by the name of Luke Skywalker." Jaune said with a shrug, "Pretty cool for an old dude."

 **Harbinger Crash Site**

"Achooo." Luke covered his nose as he sneezed hard on his arm.

Headmaster Ozpin looked up from his scroll, having been contacting Vale's council to give them a situational report.

"Are you alright Mr. Skywalker? Don't tell me you're getting sick, I hear this is quite a nasty bug going around this time of year."

Luke shook his head, "No nothing like that, I just felt… an annoyance in the Force."

The headmaster was somewhat intrigued, "Do these annoyances happen often?"

"No, not particularly. I only began noticing them about six years ago when I crashed on this rock."

 **Arc Summer Home**

"Skywalker? I've never heard of a Hunter by that name before." Lionne muttered.

"Not surprised. He doesn't hunt Grimm often, more so does missions directly for headmaster Ozpin." Jaune partially lied.

Afterall Luke was working with Ozpin as of now. Even if they had just met yesterday.

Jaune was expecting his parents to be satisfied with the answer. Thinking that they would be at least happy that it wasn't at least some random hunter, but one of Ozpin's men.

Instead, all the adults froze and the four parents shared glances with each other.

"Did you say he works directly with Ozpin?" Louve asked with concern.

"Yeah." Jaune said as he noticed their expressions, "What's wrong with you guys? See a ghost or something?"

"Jaune I don't want you to train with Skywalker anymore." His father stated in a serious expression.

' _Alright, something's_ up. _As soon as I mentioned Ozpin the mood changed, they went from slightly pissed off that I was training behind their backs to concerned.'_ Jaune thought.

It now occurred to him that none of his sisters ever attended Beacon either. Every single one of his older siblings had attended or were still in Atlas prep school and Atlas Academy.

Interesting indeed.

But none of that really mattered now.

 **12:00 A.M**

"Nah, I'm good," Jaune said as he stood up.

"Excuse me?" Julius asked incredulously.

"You heard me, I'm not going to stop training with Luke. In fact, I think I'll go talk to him right now." Jaune said as he made his way to the door.

Julius stood up as well, "Jaune as your father I'm telling you no."

The young Jedi stopped at the door and turned his head slightly.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked.

Julius was puzzled by the question and looked up at the digital clock on the wall.

"It just turned midnight which means it's July 26th…" Julius trailed off.

"My birthday." Jaune said, "Which means I'm 17, an adult in the kingdoms eyes. So yeah, try and stop me."

Jaune walked out the door and into the night, set on making his way back to the crash site to meet Luke.

But Julius wasn't done yet. Despite his wives and daughters protests, he followed Jaune out the door.

"Jaune." He called out, "Wait a second."

Jaune stopped, "What now?"

Julias sighed, "Your right Jaune, I can't stop you. But I can give you a warning. If this Skywalker works with Ozpin, that means you might work with him one day. So take my advice when I say don't put all your trust in Ozpin. Because as good of intentions as he has, you'll be a pawn in his game. Your grandfather and great-grandfather found that out the hard way."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll be careful. See you later old man."

With that Jaune walked away from the summer home with his lightsaber clipped to his belt.

And a feeling he wouldn't see his father until much later.

 **Harbinger Crash Site**

"I must say Skywalker, this is quite the extraordinary find. The knowledge we could glean from this starship could be instrumental to humanity's survival on Remnant." Ozpin said to Luke as they both watched even more people exit from bullheads and land in the fastly erected outpost that engineers and builders had set up earlier.

"If there's any anything left to glean that is." Luke added, "Jaune mentioned this ship belonged to the Sith Empire, the last one ended well over a thousand years ago and there were many thousands of years earlier than that. I don't even recognize the design, but judging by the massive sheer size of the hanger alone. I'm guessing it's a dreadnought class."

"So this ship is possible…".

"Around a 1,000 years at the least to about 6,900 years old at max. Either one is a long time for technology, especially the sensitive bits, to decay."

Ozpin shifted on his cane, "It matters not. While it would be marvelous to possibly learn all this ship's secrets, just unlocking even a few of the rest of the galaxies technology could leapfrog Remnant decades forward. The most basic of your plasma weapons could swiftly enable even the average infantry soldier to kill the toughest of Grimm, the weakest of your reactors could power one of the main cities for decades and ween us off Dust usage, and new fuel and materials that could allow us to build fighters that could engage hoards of Nevermore and strategically bomb Grimm nests into oblivion. Which could later snowball into newer technologies."

' _It could even allow us to shove a couple some of those new bombs James recently told me about down that old witches throat. A thermobaric bomb I believe it was called. Oh, what I would pay to see Salem's face as that happen.'_ Ozpin mused as he talked to the Jedi master.

Luke nodded his head, "Indeed it could my new friend. But if you would excuse me I'll be making my way down the lift your people set up to the ship. The lead engineer asked me to translate some of the signs from galactic basic so they can find their way around the ship."

Luke began to walk off towards the lift but was stopped as Ozpin called out to him.

"Skywalker, what do you think about your apprentice?"

"Jaune's powerful for his age, I'll give him that. He picks up on lessons fast and he can even be cunning at times when he not being a goofball or _reading_ those damned Faunus Girls Gone Wild magazines." Luke stopped and turned with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like to invite him to attend Beacon Academy. You see while there are quite some extraordinary individuals who will be attending this year, there are many applicants who are… less so." Ozpin said.

"You do know he's never attended one of the prep academies before right? Isn't that one of the pre-requisites set by your council?" Luke questioned.

Ozpin gave a simple smile as he seemingly picked up a steaming coffee mug from nowhere.

"You'll find that the council minds can be changed with enough pressure and influence. You'll also find that I can exert quite the amount of pressure and influence when needed." He said.

"The best dictators often can," Luke replied.

Both men's eyes met for a brief moment.

"Tell me Luke, which is better. A corrupt republic or a benevolent dictatorship?"

Ozpin asked.

Luke mulled it over for a couple seconds.

"A corrupt republic is the better solution." He answered.

"Oh? Why do you come to that conclusion?" Ozpin said intrigued.

"Because a corrupt republic is still a republic and can be fixed peacefully over time. A benevolent dictatorship is still a dictatorship and may not always stay benevolent. To change it may require a war. It also reminds me of a saying." Luke answered.

Ozpin took a sip out of his mug before asking, "What saying is this?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

The headmaster nodded, "A very accurate quote, but back to the topic at hand. May I invite your apprentice to Beacon academy?"

Luke thought about it. He saw no reason for Jaune not to attend the academy. Not factoring in the ominous conversation both men had just held.

He had little else to teach his apprentice in the ways of the Force that Jaune could not learn himself from holos and self-practice like he himself had done after the battle of Endor.

His Padawan had even gained a basic understanding of the seven lightsaber forms and Jar'Kai. All that was left was for him to refine and make his own techniques. Mastery would only come after years of experience.

Plus Jaune could use some socializing. The young man had spent his childhood on and his free time secretly training with Luke.

And unlike the Jedi of old, Luke Skywalker was not going to allow his apprentice to be some emotionless husk. Everyone deserves a friend or two.

"Ask him, he's an adult now. Jaune can make his own decisions." Luke said.

"As you say Skywalker," Ozpin said.

 **2 hours later**

"That way should be the reactor room and down the hall to the right should be another crew quarters." Luke pointed out as he translated the signs.

The old Jedi had to admit, the researchers and engineers had taken the fact a ship that was millennia old had crashed on Remnant and was proof that there was alien life out among the stars extremely well.

But considering they dealt with shadow monsters, crystals that had power over elements, and people that could generate their own protective shields and superpowers that even puzzled Luke on a daily basis…

There probably wasn't much that phased these guys anymore.

Dr. Ling nodded, "Thank you for the help Mr. Skywalker. I'll have my teams map out this area as soon as we're done with the armory and bridge. By the way, do you mind if I keep the alphabetic translations you wrote down? It could help if we were to find future sites."

Luke smiled, "Of course Doctor. Now if you don't mind I'd like to do some of my own exploring of the ship."

"Knock yourself out. Just don't trigger a self-destruct setting or such." Dr. Ling said as he walked off and began speaking into a radio.

The Jedi master gave a small chuckle and turned left at the nearest corridor. Ever since he had step foot inside the ship something had been pulsing against his senses.

It was nothing as big and dark as the Sith Lord had been. No, this was like a weak little pulse of light. As if it was submerged in darkness and was crying out for help.

Luke observed his surroundings as he continued his journey throughout the ship. Truly this place was ancient. While he could make out most of the basic characters on the signs throughout dreadnought, some escaped his understanding.

Though the archaic print didn't surprise him that much. He'd expected that some of the alphabets would've changed over the millennia.

He continued following the little pulse until he came up to a closed blast door, which was labeled as **Storage Room**.

Luke tapped the touchscreen on the side of the door, hoping that it was still in working order. To his dismay though he found it was completely unresponsive.

"Power must be out in this section." He muttered to himself, "No matter though."

Using his prosthetic for the extra strength he grabbed the edges of the small panel and ripped it off, exposing the internal circuits in the process.

"There we go, now just I just have to get some energy into it." He said as he brought up his organic arm and aimed his pointer finger at the circuits.

Emerald energy sparked near the tip before shooting towards the wires and began pumping energy into the system.

 ***Ding***

The door slid open to reveal the storage room.

"Thank you, master Plo-Koon for pioneering Emerald Lightning."

While maybe not as powerful a Sith lighting, it was a good substitute for those of the light side of the Force who needed to use electricity.

Taking a step inside the storage room Luke was met with a strangely colorful sight. It looked as if a rainbow had committed suicide via a shotgun blast to head.

Around the room on shelves, the foot, and even embedded in the walls were parts of crystals. The colors ranging from blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, and even some brown ones.

A regular person might have thought they were just random gems, but Luke knew better. These were kyber crystals.

Albeit shattered kyber crystals. The beautiful crystals usually gave off a small glow of their color, but the ones strewn around were all dull and lifeless.

' _Sith must've been transporting these to one of their old academies, probably so the apprentices could corrupt them into crimson crystals.'_ Luke thought as he scanned the room, _'Crash must've thrown them around and shattered them. Shame.'_

The old Jedi was about to turn around and leave the room when a small light caught his eye.

Looking over he saw the glow was emitting from underneath an overturned locker unit.

Using the Force Luke lifted the locker upwards and gently set it back against a wall.

Revealing a small yellowish crystal sitting perfectly intact on the floor.

Luke opened his palm and the crystal flew from the floor and into his hand. Bringing it closer to his old eyes to get a better look at it he realized that the crystal was in fact not yellow at all.

It was a deep golden color.

Expanding his senses into the Force he found the crystal wasn't calling out to him, but to someone else.

And Luke believed he knew who that person was.

Pocketing the crystal safely inside his robes, he turned around and walked outside the room.

He had another mission besides finding out what the strange pulse was. Namely finding out what happened to the crew of this ship, and how the kriff humans ended up on a planet this far out into the unknown regions.

 **On the Beach Above the Buried Ship**

"Ahh, Mr. Arc. It is a pleasure to meet you again. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time to properly be introduced to each other earlier. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself as he waved security off and allowed the boy into the know half constructed base.

"Nice to meet you, headmaster. My name's Jaune Arc, but I guess you already knew that." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Indeed Mr. Arc. Tell me, how is your family doing? It's been awhile since I've seen Julius and Lionne, as well as Louve and Yami now ." Ozpin inquired.

"There uhg, fine sir. We were on vacation, a little relaxation before my older sisters returned to Atlas for the year." Jaune replied.

"Is that so? Well good for your sisters. Atlas is an immensely prestigious academy and routinely produces some of the finest Hunters and specialist on Remnant. I happen to be good friends with its headmaster, James Ironwood. I'm sure your sister will become excellent Hunters under his tutelage." Ozpin said.

Jaune was utterly confused. When he mentioned Ozpin in front of his parents they looked like Darth Sidious himself had walked through the door. Yet Ozpin asked about them as if they were old friends.

Weird.

"Tell me Mr. Arc, why have you not applied for one of the four Hunter schools. From what Skywalker has told me, you are quite able in battle. You evidently showed this by defeating a Sith Lord virtually on your own. From how your master described the dark lords, is no small feat I'm sure." Ozpin praised.

"I didn't do it exactly on my own sir. If Luke had not appeared and distracted the Sith I would have been Bantha fodder." Jaune admitted, "As for why I haven't applied for one of the Hunter schools, well my parents wouldn't let me."

Beacon's headmaster nodded as he absorbed the information.

' _Hook.'_ He thought.

"Well, what's stopping you know? Your 17 from what I hear, a legal adult in the eyes of the kingdoms."

"Well I never attend a prep school before and I was never trained by an official Hunter. I couldn't apply even if I wanted." Jaune said.

' _Line.'_

"What if I offered you a spot in Beacons academy initiation in two weeks?" Ozpin offered.

Jaunes eyes widened considerably at the offer.

"I don't know what to say, headmaster. I've always wanted to be a Hunter, but I also committed myself to be a Jedi."

Jaune had always planned on leaving with Luke and to travel with him to the rest of the galaxy when he became an adult.

But seeing as Luke still had a long way to go with repairing the X-Wings hyperdrive...

' _And sinker.'_

"I understand fully Jaune." Ozpin said as he pulled a card out of his vest pocket and handed it to the young Jedi, "This is my personal scroll number. If you change your mind, please do not hesitate to call or message me to let me know. But I would make the decision soon if I were you. Beacon starts in a little over two weeks from now, and I'd hate to see you not be able to attend because of simple indecision."

With that Ozpin walked off toward one of the newly constructed buildings.

Whistling a strange tune before taking a sip from his mug.


	6. Chapter 6

**33 A.B.Y**

 **Zonju V**

"Redirect fire to sector bravo! Leehar where the hell is that air support? We have more legions on the march from the north and they are being supported by All Terrain Mega Calibers. If we don't get any bombing runs to soften them up those gorilla walkers will flatten us." Captain Halberd screamed as he manned the gatling blaster, laying waste to any First Order troops and light armor that came into his sight.

"They were diverted to sector Zulu in the south sir. The anti-air batteries were taken out and 52nd infantry was getting hammered by Tie bombers." Corporal Leehar reported peeked out from his cover and opened fire with an old DC-15 blaster rifle.

Nexus company, a detachment of the 112th infantry division, where currently stationed in the bombed out part of what used to be the capital city's northern section.

The planet of Zonju V was currently under siege from the First Order. A planet mostly covered in deep canyons, mountains, and sparse shrubbery, there wasn't much of worth on this planet in terms of minerals and resources.

But the strategic advantage it offered was more than enough for the First Order to send a fleet to conquer it.

Zonju, along with the fractured planet of Anoth, and the swampy planet of Sump, were all located near the outer rim and unknown regions. The three planets offered the perfect staging areas for the First Orders navy to begin the invasion and suppression of the outer rim when the day came to destroy the Republic.

It also helped that Zonju had a human population, ready and ripe to be indoctrinated into the Order for more manpower.

And unfortunately for the population of those planets, the Republic had no idea they were being attacked, all communication had been blocked by the order.

Not that they probably would have helped anyway. The three outer rim worlds where to unimportant and too far away from the galactic center to even be considered for membership in the Republic. There was also the fact that because of influence from corporations who were secretly making trillions from the First Orders armament, pacifist worlds, and collaborators who had been strategically placed into high positions in government, the Republic seemed to be eager to appease the growing power instead of confronting it.

The Republic labeled the invasions as policing acts and highlighting that the order was bringing stability and advancement to the worlds it absorbed.

Fools.

This cowardice now left the poorly equipped and undermanned Zonju military valiantly trying to defend and keep their capital city from falling. But unfortunately, they would be no match for the superior trained and equipped forces of the First Order.

Poorly equipped was a bit of an understatement though. Most were using old and barely refurbished blasters and riffles from the days of the clone wars, which at the current time made the weapons about 50 years old. But most troopers didn't care, after all, a bolt of plasma was a bolt of plasma.

It was their armor situation that was the bigger problem. While some had armor pieces that seemed to resembled of clone phase-I and II armor, others got by with cloth uniforms backed with ceramic and kevlar plates on parts of their body.

As the people of Earth would say, they were fucked. Majorly fucked.

For every Order stormtrooper, they killed five more would take his place. Every AT-AT they took down with mass amounts of artillery and rocket barrages seemed to be replaced by more, or even worse by the gargantuan AT-M6 walkers.

"Captain we've been ordered to pull back to the city center!" Leehar said from over their communicators.

"The hell? If we fall back now the entire northern sector will collapse, have they gone insane!" Halberd responded. "They've given up on holding the city, sir. Their loading up as many people on blockade runners and light cruisers as they can. Hoping they can at least get some of the population to Republic space." Leehar said.

"Dammit." The captain muttered, "Alright Nexus company you heard the corporal. Disengage and pack it up as fast as you can, we're pulling out! Breewar, Stannes, Robbuck, get some men and cover our backs while we...|"

Captain Halberd stopped talking as he saw what must've been at least a hundred large plasma round screaming through the sky in an arc towards them.

"Heavy artillery strike inbound! Hit the kriffing deck!" He screamed over the comms.

The troops of Nexus company hit the ground and tried to cover any exposed body parts.

The huge bolts of plasma came down on their position with almost pinpoint accuracy, obliterating the already damaged structures that had once been there.

The last thing captain Halberd saw before he blacked out from the explosions was Robbuck and Breewar being vaporized in a flash.

…

"Urrggg." Halberd groaned as he came to.

He blinked his eyes underneath his helmet trying to clear his vision. Blinking away the spots in his vision he spotted two pairs of white boots standing a couple meters away. Looking up slightly his blood ran cold.

' _Dammit.'_ He thought.

Two stormtroopers were patrolling the area. They seemed to be walking towards the bodies of his troops.

' _What are they-'_

One of the storms troopers went up to the closest body and gave it a little kick.

"Doesn't seem to be alive. What do you think Slip?" The trooper asked.

The other stormtrooper, now identified as Slip, gave a shrug.

"Better dead check em' Fives, don't wanna take any chances. Especially with the Knights in the area."

"Good point," Fives said as he lazily brought his blaster up and put a round into the figures head.

The situation had just grown even worse for Halberd. It was only a matter of time before they came his way and put a bolt in him.

As quietly as possible he reached for his sidearm and grabbed the handle, pulling it out slowly as he kept an eye on the stormtroopers.

He waited until both troopers had turned around as they began checking more bodies.

Raising the sidearm he leveled it at the one called Fives and fired.

"The hell?"

Both stormtroopers turned around just in time to see a blue bolt of plasma flying at them.

But to their surprise and Halberd's, the shot stopped mid-air and hung there, only a foot away from Fives chest.

"Idiots! A complete waste of calories the both of you! What part of checking the bodies to make sure there were no survivors do you not understand?" An almost robotic voice roared at them.

Both the stormtroopers and Zonjian turned their heads towards the voice and were met with a terrifying site.

An irritated Kylo Ren.

"Lord Ren." Both stormtroopers saluted respectfully.

Well as respectfully as they could with a plasma bolt hanging in the air only a foot away from them.

Kylo snarled in irritation and snapped his fingers.

The bolt tipped skyward and then was let loose, firing into the atmosphere where it would eventually dissipate.

The stormtroopers sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir, we-"

"If you say one more word I'll personally report your failures to captain Phasma herself." Kylo bit out, not interested in having to hear the troopers excuses.

A warning from the Force flashed through his mind as he instantly extended his hand out, absorbing another bolt with Tutaminis.

Kylo leveled a glare from behind his helmet at Zonjian.

"Kriff," Halberd muttered.

All of a sudden he felt a force freeze his body and was pulled towards the dark knight and was caught by the throat.

Halberd struggled as he tried to pry the gloved hand off his throat, but Kylos gripped was far too strong for a normal human, and he wasn't even trying.

"Arrrkkkkk." Halberd choked as he felt the grip tighten considerably.

Now he was trying.

"Tell me, soldier, when will those little ship's of yours be launching?" The dark knight questioned.

"G-g-go to h-hell." The captain choked out.

 ***Voom***

Everyone looked up to see a large cruiser emerge from the middle of the city and launch into the sky, charting a course to escape the planet.

Halberd painfully cracked a smile while blackness crept on the edge of his vision as the ship ascended further into the atmosphere. They'd done it. While many of his people would not escape, at least some would.

Unfortunately, Kylo had noticed the small smile.

"Tell me trooper, want to see a neat trick?" Kylo said as he used his free hand and extended it skyward.

Halberd was confused about what Ren was doing. Was he ordering an attack? Signaling for fighters to intercept the ship?

"Because I'm about to make that ship disappear."

You can imagine Halberds horror when he saw the ship begin to slow down and even stop completely despite the engines roaring in vain.

"And now you just have to add a little pressure.", Kylo said as he began making a crushing motion with his hand.

The cruiser began to shake violently and it's engines began sputtering, cracks began appearing on the ship as sections of the hull began bending.

Soon the entire ship seemed to be collapsing in on itself.

And then it blew up.

 ***Boom***

Halberd had little words as he watched his people's last chance at freedom vaporize in atmosphere.

"H-how-"

 ***Crack***

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Kylo chuckled darkly as he threw the now dead body away like the trash it was.

Fives and Slip stood stock still behind Ren and slowly looked at each other.

They then began to slowly walk backward.

 **Remnant**

 **Coasts of Sanus**

"Why am I building a lightsaber? I already have one and already told you I was fine with it being a hand me down of your nephews." Jaune asked as he plugged in the power core to the converter.

"Because you should know more than just how to maintain a lightsaber. You should also know how to build one in case yours is destroyed or lost. Trust me when I say it can happen." Luke responded.

"Yeah yeah," Jaune muttered closing the case and hitting the ignition button.

A quiet hum admitted from the hilt but no plasma came from the emitter.

"Well, it works at least. Guess I'll keep it as a spare just in case." Jaune shrugged.

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good lightsaber. Why don't you pop this little gem in." Luke said, taking out the golden Kyper crystal he had found almost a week ago in the Harbinger out of his robe.

Jaune's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get a kyber crystal at!? I thought you said they only form on a few planets." He asked in an astounded tone.

"Found it in one of the Harbingers storage rooms. It was among other kyber crystals that were probably being shipped to one of the old Sith Academies so that their initiates could corrupt them into crimson crystals." Luke answered, "Now hold out your hand. I want to test something."

Going along with it, Jaune extended his hand and opened his palm.

Luke took the crystal and dropped it into his apprentice's palm.

Upon contact the golden crystal went from a small glow to a beacon of light, casting golden rays on the area around them before calming down. It once again returned to its barely glowing state.

Jaune stared blankly at the little crystal in confusion, not entirely sure what the hell had just happened.

But his eyes widened as one of the many lessons he had learned during his time with Luke.

"It chose me, didn't it? Like how when younglings would go to Ilum and tried to find a crystal that matched their Force attunement."

Luke nodded his head, "Seems I was correct with my assumption that the crystal hadn't been calling out for me, it was calling for you."

Jaune nodded and focused on the crystal. Sure enough, he felt a small connection in the Force to the golden mineral. Somehow it felt… good to have it in hand.

Reopening his newly constructed lightsaber, Jaune carefully placed the small gem inside the chamber and closed it back up. He moves finger back to the ignition button and activated it.

This time the hum of the lightsaber was joined by a beautiful golden beam as the plasma erupted from the sabers emitter.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jaune said in excitement.

"Yes indeed. Though I must say gold is an interesting color for a saber. The closest ones I've ever seen were yellow sabers." Luke said as he observed the blade.

"Good. That means my saber is one of a kind! Speaking of sabers," Jaune said as he reached for his belt and grabbed his old one, "I guess you'll be wanting this back. It was your nephews after all right?"

Luke breath slightly hitched as he looked at Ben old lightsaber in his padawans hands. Memories of that night six years ago flooded his mind.

The old Jedi master forced a small smile, "No Jaune it's yours. You've used it for almost over six years now and I have no need for it. Besides now with two sabers on your person you can freely use Jar'Kai on your own without having to borrow mine. Force knows you'll use the style more than me at this my point. My old bones might give out even with Force enhancement with me trying to use such a fast and flexible style."

His smile still turned a little sad despite him trying to fight the incoming memories.

"Also just too many bad memories."

Jaune looked at his master and nodded.

"Alright then. Sorry if I brought any bad memories, Luke. Didn't mean to make you think of the night when your nephew died."

That stung Luke a little. The reminder of the half-truth he had given Jaune about the attack on the temple. How he had told him a student of his had rebelled and convinced some others to join him.

Knocking out Luke and killing Ben Solo in the process.

Not a complete lie, not a complete truth.

Luke may have been ripping off Obi-Wan's story of his own father and his betrayal a bit. So Jaune wouldn't hold back in their inevitable battle just because Ben was his nephew.

Because after years of meditating and thinking back at to that night. Luke had come up with one solid conclusion.

Ben had fallen into the dark years before Luke had ever raised a saber against him and he hadn't even tried to fight it. No one fell to darkness so hard that in only a night they proceed to go from being relatively normal to a murdering spree by slaughtering people who were his friends and family.

From what he had gathered from accounts of old documents and R2, even his own emotionally unstable father had only broken after years of being burned by the council and dreams of his wife dying.

Which only confused Luke further. What could have possibly have corrupted Ben?

"Luke I have a question," Jaune asked, interrupting the master's thoughts.

The older Jedi his attention back to his apprentice.

"What question is that?"

Jaune shifted slightly as he spoke, "Well I know you still need time to work on the hyperdrive and now that your working with Ozpin it will be even harder. So I thought-"

"That could attend Beacon while I busy with other stuff." Luke said with a shrug, "Go ahead, kid."

Jaune blinked in surprise, thinking that he was going to need to convince his master.

"How'd you know I was even going to ask? And really?"

"Because Ozpin already talked to me about it and I think it's a good idea. You'll actually get some socializing with people your own age, not being homeschooled by your family and training with a strange old man in a forest." Luke said.

"So you admit your old?" Jaunes replied with a smirk.

Luke rolled his eyes at that being the only thing his padawan had picked up from his explanation.

"Did I say, old man? I meant a man filled with youth, vitality, and good looks. Dashing good looks I might add."

Jaune rolled his eyes in response, "Keep telling yourself and your receding hairline that Skywalker."

"Very funny Jaune." Luke snorted, "But back to the topic we were discussing. Because if you're going to attend Beacon than you need to do two things."

"Those two things are?" Jaune asked.

"First you need to take R2 with you. I'm sure Ozpin would happily fly him in early for you. Especially if I tell him R2 has some designs for some advanced types of energy storage they could use." Luke said.

Jaune blinked in slight confusion, "Umm sure. But why, isn't R2 your droid?"

The master nodded, "He is, but there is still more you need to learn and study. While you can do it without me, you'll need the holocrons and data stored in R2 to do so. Besides, without having to train with you during the year I'll be traveling and doing missions for Ozpin. Probably be going places I can't safely take R2."

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Jaune nodded in understanding, "What the second thing?"

Luke smiled as he brought out the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Being at Beacon means you'll be on your own. Fighting your own battles and making your own decisions. You will have personal responsibility for your actions. This is not the role of a padawan and being honest, you have already surpassed the role of a padawan. You learn the ways of the Force and saber quickly and only a while ago you did something that many Jedi masters could not. You stood against a fully trained Sith Lord and lived to tell the tale. As such, get down on one knee." He said.

Jaune's eyes widened considerably as he realized what was about to happen and couldn't help the large smile that came to his face as he kneeled down on his knee. It was something he had always dreamed of happening since he had heard about it.

Igniting his emerald blade Luke brought it down on above Jaune shoulders and recited the ancient ceremony.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. By the right of all past Jedi, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." Luke recited.

Luke shut off the lightsaber and offered his hand which was accepted by Jaune. Pulling the boy up he clapped his shoulder.

"When I first crash-landed on Remnant all those years ago I never could have guessed that I would find an apprentice in the form of a small 11-year-old boy. I also never would have imagined what a fine young man and powerful Jedi that boy would become." Luke said.

"Aww c'mon Luke," Jaune muttered somewhat embarrassed while scratching the back of his head.

"While I wish I could continue to train you, it is simply not a luxury we have. You and I are the last of the Jedi. While many of the old masters might not have agreed with how fast I accelerated your training, I knew you would be up to the task." Luke said as he added a final note, "And now I believe you have a phone call to a certain headmaster to make."

Jaune nodded and reached into his pocket to grab his scroll when he froze.

"Sithspit!" Jaune cursed as the realization hit him, "Beacon begins in a week and we're nowhere near Vale or my house!"

Normally getting around the continent of Sanus was easy because of the relative ease of access to bullheads. The problem was that not all places had docks for the bullhead to land. As such many of the outlying settlements had to rely on trains for travel, which were far slower than a bullhead and could take days to travel over the entire continent.

"I'll never be able to grab my stuff from my house and make it to Beacon on time." Jaune moaned as he facepalmed.

"Well, then we go straight to Vale. You'd be perfectly on time." Luke said.

"Yeah we could, but if you didn't hear me I don't have any of my crap. Just some vacation clothes." Jaune said.

"You don't need to stop at home when we have this," Luke said as he pulled up his scroll and showed Jaune his bank account number.

The new knight's jaw dropped as he read and re-read the number.

"Is t-tha-that over a billion Lien? Jaune stuttered, "How the hell did you get that?"

Luke shrugged, "Had R2 tap into some of Remnants banks."

"Luke! You can't just take money from people bank accounts!"

"Eh eh eh, not regular peoples bank accounts. More like offshore and black bank accounts. If there was one thing I learned during my life, it's that assholes that horde money off the books are ubiquitous throughout the galaxy." Luke said.

"How'd R2 even hack into those type of accounts?" Jaune questioned.

Luke snorted, "He may look like an oversized trash can and be over 50 years old, but his hardware and operating system is still hundreds of years ahead of anything on Remnant."

Jaune still was staring at the bank account number, "Soooo does this mean that when we get to Vale…"

Luke shook his head, "Knock yourself out kid."

 **Vale**

 **1 week later**

"I can't believe you bought a 900 Lien jacket," Luke muttered as he stood with Jaune on the bullhead docks.

Jaune smirked as he straightened his gray leather jacket, "It was worth it."

"You only say that because it wasn't your money. Who charges 250 for waist holster, I don't care if they had to be custom made to hold both your sabers, who does that!? Even those black T-shirts were 90 a pop! And don't you get me started on those boots and blue jeans!" The master complained.

"Worth it." Jaune sang as he was currently rocking a set of the said clothes.

"You literally made me go from a billionaire to a millionaire." Luke deadpanned.

"Meh, I'm sure you'll get over it.." Jaune shrugged as he observed his many peers that littered the platform who were also waiting for the airship.

He had to admit that this was probably the most diverse group of people he had ever seen. Ranging from two snow white-haired women having a serious conversation, a blonde chick smothering what looked like little red riding hood, and even a family of redheads that crowded around a chick in bronze armor.

Seems that his year would be full of colorful people. Though he was perfectly fine with that. Probably be way more interesting than the farmers and miners that made up the settlement his home was near.

The blonde raised his head as the roar of jet engines caught his attention and he saw a massive air begin to approach the dock.

"So I guess this is it," Jaune said as he turned to Luke.

"So it is," Luke answered while giving his apprentice a once over, still not entirely believing the powerful and confident young man in front of him was the same kid that he came across all those years ago.

"You know if everything goes as planned that we may not even see each other for at least four years. With me being at Beacon and you helping Ozpin while working on the hyperdrive on the side." Jaune said.

Luke looked up and also noticed the airship as it began to dock.

"Possibly, but I doubt it. The Force works in mysterious ways, I'm sure we'll see each other sooner than you think. Besides I'm sure you get into some type of mess that I'll have to clean up." He said.

Jaune smirked, "Please. I'm a Jedi Knight now. There isn't nothing that I can't handle."

"Yeah right. You may be a knight now, but it will always be my job as your master to dig you out of mess if you get in over your head." Luke chuckled, "Now get going kid. People are starting to get on the ship."

Jaune looked over his shoulder and sure enough Luke was right. Picking up his duffle bags he began to turn around, but not before he melted his smirk into a small smile and gave the man who was like another father to him a goodbye.

"May the Force be with you Luke." He said in a final goodbye.

Luke smiled and gave him a small wink.

"See you around kid. Remember to study the holocrons on R2, meditate every so often, continue to practice your Force abilities, and of course, may the Force be with you as well."

With that, both master and former apprentice turned away from each other and headed to their respective destinations.

Both aware that they were heading on completely different journeys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remnant**

 **On Approach to Beacon Academy**

"So what's your name blondie." A voice roused Jaune from his short nap.

The young Jedi had decided on taking on a nap on the surprisingly long flight to Beacon, choosing to gain some rest before having to officially _socialize_ with anyone.

Not that he was incompetent at talking to people mind you, it's just when really the only people you've interacted to your entire life is your family full of prodigies and an old Jedi master with a sarcastic streak a mile wide, most people just sound dull in comparison.

Which was why Jaune was less than impressed when he opened his eyes only to find what appeared to be the epitome of a douchebag and too much hair gel standing over him.

' _Is that gold on his armor? Besides just being useless as armor as it's incredibly soft and heavy as hell, what kind of jerkoff spends that kind of money on-'_ Jaune's thoughts paused as he looked down at the 900 Lien jacket he was wearing.

' _Well damn. I think I just met kettle.'_

"Oi! You hear me blondie?" The young man asked once again with a bit of agitation in his voice.

Jaune refocused on the guy in front of him. Tall, buff, decent looking, expensive armor, armed with a permanent sneer on his lips and an arrogant look in his eye.

' _Holy shit. I've found the typical rich boy pompous asshole who happens to probably be a bully.'_ Jaune thought in pure awe, _'I've got to be in one of those TV shows my sisters watch right? No way that I found one within a half an hour of being here.'_

"I asked you if you heard me shit stain!?" The man snarled.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you pumpkin spice." Jaune said upon noticing the dudes orangish hair, "The name's Jaune Arc. Now, how may I help you?

"The names Cardin Winchester, heir to the Winchester family." Cardin began.

"Didn't ask but alright," Jaune muttered somewhat flippantly.

Cardin gritted his teeth at Jaunes obvious disrespect. He'd show the little bastard some manners.

"Well, your sitting in my seat." He said.

Jaune cocked an eyebrow and looked around.

"You sure about that champ? Because either I'm not seeing the nameplate or your flat out retarded." He said, "And I'm inclined to go with the latter."

"That's not- grrrrrr," Cardin growled, "I want your seat."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you blondie."

Jaune gave him a deadpan look, "Dude, we just met like 12 seconds ago."

"Doesn't matter. Now give me your seat noodle arms." Cardin said.

The knight continued to stare at Cardin with a deadpan expression. Only his damn sisters were allowed to call him noodle arms.

' _You know what, I'm not even going to feel bad about this."_ He thought as he reached out and brushed Cardin's mind with the Force.

' _Weak minded indeed.'_ Jaune thought before he subtly waved two fingers and said, "You don't want this seat."

The Force power Jaune was currently using was known as a Jedi mind trick. While not as invasive or damaging as mind control or corruption, it was still very useful for use against the weak minded while also retaining the gentleness of the light. It could even trick one into thinking something was physically wrong with them, as it could fool the mind into perceiving certain things.

Cardin's eyes glossed over slightly as he muttered, "Yeah. Why would I want this seat…"

"You are starting to feel slightly motion sick." Jaune continued.

The orange haired young man suddenly blanched as his face turned greenish and he began groaning slightly.

Jaune turned his eyes from Cardin and scanned the vast interior of the airship. What could be the least harmful yet most embarrassing thing he could do to the dumbass?

It was then he noticed a pair of girls talking rather excitedly out of the corner of his eye. One was a short brunette with red highlights who was currently flailing her arms at an older blonde girl. A very good looking blonde girl.

Hmmm.

"You feel so sick that you are going to puke, right on the hot blonde's boots over there." Jaune finished.

As soon as he was done speaking Cardin turned even greener and made gagging noises as he broke off into a sprint.

Jaune didn't even bother watching the scene unfold as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the wall.

"Blarrgggg."

"Ewww!"

"Yang there's some of your shoes!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross."

With a smirk on his face the whole time the scene happened Jaune began to drift back into the realm of sleep.

Or he was going to at least.

" **Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy."**

"Force dammit."

 **City of Vale**

Luke made his way through the crowd of families and relatives that had been at the airships docks to see their children off to Beacon.

He was hoping that he still had enough time to catch the first bullhead flight out of Vale and to one of the outlying settlement. From there he would be able to make it to the coasts and catch a ship on one of the docks. Preferable one heading to Solitas.

"Hey, Skywalker!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Turning around Luke saw that one of Ozpin's associates was waving him over while standing with another man. Qrow Branwen was the man's name if he remembered right. The one that could transform into some type of bird.

Why was he here?

With a sigh, Luke stopped and made his way to Qrow thinking he might as well and see what the man wanted.

"Branwen." Luke greeted as he walked up to Qrow, "The hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be filing Ozpin's taxes or something?"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Very funny Skywalker. If you must know I'm here for two reasons. One is for you."

"See, I knew you just didn't point that big sword of yours at _every_ older gentleman."

Qrows companion snickered off to the side until Qrow shot them a look.

"And the other is to see my nieces to Beacon."

"Well now I feel slightly less special."

"Qrow you never mentioned you had an actual friend besides me. Aren't you going to introduce us?" A blonde man joked as he slapped Qrow on the shoulder.

"He's not-" Qrow sighed, "Tai, this is Luke Skywalker. Skywalker, this is Taiyang Xiao Long."

' _That names ring a bell.'_ Luke thought as he searched his memories of where he had heard it before. It was then he remembered it was from one of those history books of Jaune's that he had seen the man's names.

His apprentice had often brought work he had to do for school or homeschool as it was to their training sessions. Both to have something to do in during resting periods in between training and at Luke's own request.

Afterall, he figured if he was going to be on the planet for a while he might as well learn some of its histories. While most of it had been the bog-standard things like dates of wars and founding of different kingdoms, one section had been slightly interesting as it was almost entirely about Huntsmen.

The section had a list called _"Super Huntsmen"._ Apperly every twenty years or so the governments of the four kingdoms came together and compiled a list of twenty huntsmen. These hunters and huntresses were judged by the number of missions they undertook, the difficulty of said missions, marks earned during training in the academies, performance during the Vytal festival, and even the class of Grimm they had slain.

Though while Luke was pretty sure the list was just for propaganda reasons, to make the most skilled Huntsman into legends for civilians, they probably weren't anything to scoff at either.

And that's where he had seen his name as wells as Qrows now that he thought about it.

Luke smiled at him and reached out to shake their hands, "Nice to meet you, Xiao Long."

Taiyang shook his hand "Good to meet you Skywalker."

With the pleasantries aside Luke looked over at Qrow, "So may I ask why exactly your here for me?"

The red-eyed Hunter took an envelope and a ticket out and handed it to Luke. Upon closer inspection, one could see the ticket was for an outbound flight to Minstral.

"Ozpin wants you to investigate some strange happenings out in the wildlands. More info will be in the envelope on what's going on."

' _Well, there went my plans.'_ Luke mentally sighed, _'At least it'll warm instead of freezing.'_

"I suppose I could take a look." He nodded while putting the envelope is his cloak and looked up at the docks central clock, "I'm afraid this will be farewell if I'm to make my new flight. See you around."

With that, the Jedi turned around and began his way to the terminal designated on the ticket.

As the two Huntsmen watched him walk off Taiyang turned to Qrow.

"Ozpin wants him to investigate? Does that mean…"

"That he knows about Oz's group?" Qrow finished for him "Yeah he does."

"Than why haven't we heard of him? Sure we wouldn't know him if he was some random Hunter, but I should've met him already if he's working for Ozpin." Tai asked, "Don't tell me you and Oz are keeping more secrets."

Qrow waved him off, "Nothing like that. Let's just say he sorta new around here.

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"Got to say that this is pretty damn impressive. Though it's nothing compared to old Jedi Temple if the pictures I've seen are accurate." Jaune talked to himself as he strolled around, "But not too shabby if I'm going to spend the next four years of my life here."

He had been exploring the campus for the last ten minutes to kill some time before heading to the auditorium for the initiation speech. Didn't hurt that he also was able to scope out the possible competition.

Beacon's initiation was pretty hush-hush, meant to keep the initiates in the dark about what they had to do.

Jaune wouldn't be surprised at all if it was some type of tournament or battle royal where they had to fight it out and the ones who showed the most skill were accepted.

Which begged the question as to how teams were formed. For some odd reason, the teams he had heard of always made some type of word.

Surely the headmaster didn't assign teams and leaders based on something as stupid as catchy names right?

 **Beacon Tower**

"Glynda would you please ready the name generator? We're going to need it to pair the sets of partners together once initiation is done." Ozpin asked politely while sipping out of his mug and going over reports of what the excavation teams had pulled from the Harbinger wreck.

The blonde witch sighed, "Yes headmaster. But if I may make a suggestion..."

The professor paused his readings and looked up at Goodwitch.

"And what suggestion would that be?"

"Could we perhaps not pair sets of partners together based on initials for once? How hard would it be to just name them a color? Like red team or blue team? That way we can give students teammates that compliment them rather than those whose personalities will just clash."

"Well we could, but then where would the fun be it that?" Ozpin smiled as swiped to another report, "Besides, I find that clashing personalities and competition breeds excellence. Just look at the old team STRQ. Would you have ever guessed that any of them would have become friends?"

' _But how long did that last? Just take a look at them now.'_ Goodwitch thought sadly before nodding, "As you say, sir."

 **Beacon Courtyard**

' _Fire sword, huge war ax with what looks like a chainsaw mod, dual pistols, and is that-'_

"Achooo!"

 ***Boom***

Jaune was knocked out of his thoughts as an explosion echoed through the courtyard.

Turning around towards the sound of the blast he checked to see what the hell was going on. Hoping that the school wasn't under attack and that nobody was hurt.

Instead, he was just met with the sight of three girls arguing, the monochrome one seemed to be telling the snow white one off while the shorter redhead seemed to be confused on what to do.

' _Might as well see what's going on."_ He thought and began to walk over.

By the time he reached where the group of girls had been monochrome had left and the white-haired one had stalked away angrily. Leaving the redhead to sit on the ground muttering to herself.

Luke had mentioned he wanted Jaune to make friends. Why not start here.

"Hey there. You alright short stack?" He asked.

Silver eyes snapped up at him and narrowed.

"I'm not short! I drink plenty of milk and-" The girl paused and blushed, realizing she had just snapped at a complete stranger, "I-I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me like the white-haired lady did."

Jaune smiled and offered his hand to help her up, "It's cool. The name's Jaune Arc by the way."

The redhead smiled and took the offered hand, pulling herself up.

"Nice to meet you Jaune! My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose!"

' _Alright Ruby, you've finally have met someone who doesn't seem to be a huge jerk. Don't screw this up!'_

 **. . .**

"How do you even wield that thing? It's almost double your freaking height!" Jaune said in slight shock as Ruby unfolded her giant weapons.

"Years of training and aura enhancement of course!" She said while holding her _baby_ close to her chest. Crescent Rose was her pride and her after all.

Looking at her new friend she noticed he had nothing but two cylinders strapped to his hips, "So what do you use Jaune? Do those cylinders extend into staffs or shoot something? Or are they some kind of transforming whips!"

The young knight smiled as he unclipped his newest saber, "Nothing like that. It's more like a sword."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion until he ignited the saber, a humming sound began as a golden blade of plasma shot out of the emitter.

Silver eyes widened and a jaw slowly fell open as Crescent Rose was dropped to the ground.

"IS THAT A FREAKING PLASMA SWORD! EHHHHHH!" Ruby squealed in excitement as she ran forward and began to inspect it even closer.

"How do you power it? How does the plasma stay in a stable form and not destabilize? Is it a magnetic field? What kind of temperatures does it reach? Do you have another one?" Question after question was shot off as the 15-year-old drooled over the sci-fi weapons.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jaune smiled as he grabbed his older saber and turned it on with his other hand. A sapphire blade of plasma emitting from it in contrast to the newer gold.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ruby continued to squeak, nearly fainting in the process.

"Whoa there Ruby. We can talk about them later if you want, but we really should get to the auditorium." Jaune offered.

Ruby nodded at his words but really didn't pay attention, the thoughts of how she could turn Crescent Rose into a plasma scythe fresh on her mind.

Both of them made their way to the auditorium, the new friends making small talk until Ruby split off to go find her sister. Leaving Jaune to find a place to stand by himself as Ozpin came to the stage.

The entire room went quiet upon seeing the headmaster on stage.

"I'll...keep this brief as I can see many of you are tired or wish to continue exploring the campus." Ozpin began.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that, the headmaster bowed his head and walked off the stage and the clamor of a hundred teenagers started up once again.

Watching the headmaster walk-off Jaune realized that this was the best time to ask Ozpin the question he had been wanting to ask for weeks now.

How to activate one's Aura.

While he had been unable to unlock it for years because his parents would have surely noticed his soul being unleashed, it hadn't stopped him from fantasizing on what he could do with combining Aura and the Force.

He could already enhance his physical aspects with the Force, but what if it had Aura bolstering it even further?

Making his way through the crowd of teenagers, Jaune followed the hallway where he had seen the headmaster go down. Fully ignoring whatever Goodwitch was trying to say over the microphone behind them.

Catching a glimpse of a green vest Jaune called out, "Hey headmaster! Do you have a minute by any chance?"

Ozpin stopped and turned around at the family voice, his frown turning into a smile as he saw Jaune approaching him, "Ah Mr. Arc, good to see you're in good health. It's been awhile since our last interaction."

"It has." Jaune replied as he approached Ozpin, "It was at the beach above the Harbinger if I remember right."

"Indeed it was Mr. Arc. Now tell me, my boy, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could unlock my Aura sir."

"Your Aura isn't unlocked?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow, "Than how… ah yes. I forgot that you and your master have the ability to tap into an energy field you call the Force for when you need physical enhancement and other abilities."

Moving his cane to his other hand Ozpin reached out and put his hand on Juanes shoulder, "It would be my honor as both your headmaster and a senior Huntsman to unlock your aura Jaune."

The activation of one's Aura could be achieved in a few different ways. One method was to train and focus intensely on oneself, coming to terms and embracing your true self to awaken your soul. This method is what many historians and researchers believe to be the first-way Humanity and Faunus achieved the unlocking of Aura in ancient history.

Another method was that someone who already had an unlocked Aura could activate a sleeping one. This involved using one's own awakened soul and bonding it to another's unawakened one for short period. A popular method in the modern world, certain families with histories going back many generations had even come up with poems and oaths that one recited when unlocking another's Aura.

Though it was generally done with family members as it was rather intimate to bond one's soul with another even if it was only for a second or two.

The final method was the simplest yet hardest to master. It required a powerful and skilled user to simply _tap_ the core of one's being to unleash the soul into the physical plan.

A skilled and powerful Aura user like professor Ozpin.

Using his Aura and a bit of magic he found Jaunes core and put a bit of energy into it, jump-starting it like an engine.

Jaune fist started to clench as he felt a huge rush of energy fill his body and his body started exuding a powerful white Aura.

' _This is incredible, I've never felt so energized before and the Force, I feel even more connected to it. Like someone just turned a radio to the right frequency.'_ Jaune marveled as he let his mind slip into the Force.

Jaune had never felt such power before, such…

Pain.

Ozpin smiled as he removed his hand from Jaunes shoulder and took a deep breath to regain some energy. The young man had quite the amount of Aura, evidenced by the fact it was glowing brightly off his body.

And it was getting even brighter.

Ozpin smile turned into a frown at how unusual his Aura was being, it should have died down by now and was Jaune shaking?

"Jaune are you alright?" He asked.

The young Jedi Knight was not alright though, every cell in his body felt like it was on fire and tearing itself apart at the same time.

And there were voices, he could hear them. Like thousands of voices were screaming at him from the inside and they all said the same thing.

" _ **STOP."**_

"Arrggh." Jaune groaned in pain and began to fall over, only to be caught by Ozpin.

"Jaune." He said worriedly as the young man began to grow even brighter and stated illuminating the corridor they where in, "You have to shut off your Aura. Something isn't right. If you can hear me then you must will it to stop."

Nodding slightly Jaune brought together what little willpower he had and through the pain and ordered his Aura to shut off.

Thankfully it was enough. The energy emitting from the boy shut off along with the bright glow as well.

 **Some Time Later**

 **Beacon Medical Wing**

Jaune his eyes flew open but immediately closed again as they were assaulted by bright light. He groaned as he sat up and brought his hand to rub his eyes and then his forehead which was pounding.

"Easy their Mr. Arc. You're in a safe place, no reason to wake up in a hurry." Ozpin said standing across from the cot Jaune was laying on.

"Professor Ozpin." Jaune acknowledged as he opened his eyes again, this time being able to see properly.

Looking around he noticed he was in a lab of some kind and was laying on a small cot.

"Excuse me for not taking you to the infirmary but I felt that the doctors and nurses there wouldn't be able to help your condition," Ozpin explained.

"It's fine professor. But speaking of my condition, what the hell happened? It feels like something smashed me in the head."

"Well, my boy that is quite easy to answer." Ozpin said while moving over to a microscope, "Your Aura happened."

"My Aura, how did that knock me out?"

Ozpin sighed and decided to go into lecture mode, something his job as a teacher had made him very good at.

"Tell me Jaune. What is the function of one's Aura." He asked.

Jaune thought of the question until he had a sufficient answer.

"Aura is the weaponization of the soul. It can act as a shield, enhance physical abilities, and even heal wounds or and fight sickness."

Ozpin nodded, "And there lies the problem with your Aura. Before you blacked out it was fighting what it perceives to be a sickness in your cells."

"Uhh, shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Normally it would yes. But not in your case it seems, come here. I want you to have a look as I took the liberty of drawing some of your blood to runs some tests. "

Ozpin beckoned Jaune to the microscope he was standing by and the young Jedi complied, getting off the cot he walked over and looked down the microscope.

All he saw was what looked like small spheres pressed together with an even smaller sphere inside of them. There were also these strange white clouds floating inside of them.

"Am I looking at cells professor?"

"Why yes, you are Jaune, one of your cells to be specific. Do you see the white clouds that seem to be floating in each of your cells."

"Yeah, what about them? Are they a virus or something?"

"No, not at all. And despite the fact that I nor the doctors I asked know little about them, I believe they are colonies of what your master Luke referred to as Midichlorians."

Jaune blinked, "Wait, know little about them. You mean that you guys know that Midichlorians exist?"

"Well of course we did, we just never called them that. Nor did we know that they connected us to this Force. We may not be as advanced as the rest of the galaxy, but we still have things such as electron microscopes that the doctors of Remnant have been using to study our cells for years." Ozpin said with a shrug, "From what I've been told the scientific community just wrote them off as intra-cellular receptors such as G-proteins. Nothing remarkable as they only number in a few hundred per cell and even seem inactive for the average person."

Ozpin put a finger near the slide Jaune was observing through the microscope, "You, on the other hand, Mr. Arc seem to have tens of thousands of them per cell and they look very active. While a normal Huntsmans Aura will ignore ours, watch what happens when I flood your cells with Aura."

Concentrating his Aura Ozpin pushed a bit of it into the sample.

Jaune watched as the cells in slide began to respond and bulked up a little as they energized. His Midichlorians, on the other hand, began to glow as if they were being pushed into overdrive and a chill went down his spine.

He could sense them. The little sample of blood had turned into a small beacon of the Force.

Then just like before, it started going wrong. The microorganisms glowed even brighter and began to scream out into the Force, lashing out violently while causing micro tears in the cellular membrane.

Jaune jerked back from the microscope and looked at Ozpin.

"Stop it, your hurting them."

The headmaster nodded and stopped the small transfer.

"So that's what happened. My Aura treated them as a virus or a bacteria and it tried to attack them…" Jaune muttered

"And you Midichlorians fought back. They were starting to rip your cells apart, quite literally trying to tear you apart on the cellular level."

Jaune sighed, "So what now? Just wait until my cells tear each other apart now that my Aura's awakened?"

"Hmmm." Ozpin hummed as he began tapping his coffee mug that once again had mysteriously appeared, "Perhaps not. You seem fine right now, most likely as your Aura is in a passive state."

All Ozpin received from the knight was a confused look.

Once again slipping into teacher mode Ozpin explained, "There are two states of Aura that exist once it is awakened, passive and active. At the prep schools, students learn to keep their Aura in its active state unconsciously at almost all times. That way the force field and enhancements it provides your body with is always in use. The passive state is when it's inactive, unlocked but simply in a state of unused or recharge."

"So what your saying is as long as I don't actively use it I should be fine. *Sigh*, that kinda sucks. I was really hoping that I would be able to use Aura, especially since it can even supercharge Midichlorians apparently." Jaune said with no small bit of disappointment.

Ozpin offered a smile, "While I'm sure it is disappointing, don't give up hope. The Midichlorians are apart of you, perhaps your Aura just needs time to adjust to them and see that they aren't a threat to your body."

The knight offered a smile back, "Yeah your right professor, thank you for all the help."

"Not a problem Mr. Arc." Ozpin said while he pulled his scroll out of his pocket and looked at the time, "Huh, it seems to be 6 A.M."

Jaune blinked, "Six in the morning? I was asleep for that long?"

"Indeed you were. As such I would suggest you hurry along back to the main buildings. You can grab some breakfast and get your locker number where your bags have been stored if you hurry. Initiation for your group begins in 2 hours."

Jaune nodded and took off through the doorway as fast as he could without making his headache worse. He decided he would Force heal it later.

Ozpin shook his head and took a sip out of his mug.

He could already tell that this would be an interesting year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Remnant**

' _It's far too early in the morning for this. Why couldn't my group have gone at noon instead of the asscrack of dawn?'_ Jaune thought rather miserably while he massaged his arms, subtle applying Force healing to the aching muscles.

Turns out that when your cells ripping themselves apart, it can have adverse effects on the body. Such as a constant ache in all of his muscles, his body worked in overtime to try and repair the mass damage. But hey, at least his headache was gone.

Which was nice, since he had to concentrate on the instructions that Ozpin and Goodwitch where giving currently.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said, twirling his cane.

Goodwitch nodded her head, "In addition, you will be receiving your teammates and parents, which I'm sure many of you already heard rumors about."

"Yes, these teams will be with you for your entire career at Beacon Academy, so I would advise teaming up with those who you work well with." Ozpin continued, a slight smirk appeared on his face, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Jaune frowned at the tidbit of info. While it may have been an easy and convenient way to form partners and teams, he felt the method left a bit to be desired. What if the teammates didn't get along? It was hard enough to get fully grown adults to be civil with each other if they had differences. But four students who had just became adults probably only a few months earlier being mature enough to hash out potential problems?

There were better chances of a stormtrooper actually hitting a target.

Though if there was one thing he got out of the speech, it would have to be his amusement at his new friend freaking out at the fact they'd be getting their teammates today. He could literally feel her despair through the Force. Which did confuse him a bit. Yeah, when they met yesterday it had been a bit awkward at first, but they had quickly turned into a comfortable conversation, especially once he had shown her his lightsabers. Nothing that would have indicated that she was this scared meeting new people.

' _Maybe she's just overacting.'_ He thought with a shrug.

"After you land, make your way to the northern part of the forest, there you will find an abandoned temple with relics inside. Each set of partners will grab a relic and make their way back to the academy. You will be graded on this and your performance during the trial as we will be monitoring you, but that doesn't mean we will interfere if you get into any danger. So some words to the wise, destroy everything in your path." Ozpin finished while sipping from his mug, "Any questions?"

"If I slay a couple of high-class Grimm will you tell me what you put in that mug?" Jaune asked, curious what type of drink the headmaster found so addicting that he seemingly always had it on his person.

The question earned him some weird looks from his future classmates, Ozpin on the other hand just seemed amused.

"I don't see why not Mr. Arc, but I have one stipulation."

"And that is?"

A smirk crept up on Ozpin's face, "You have to do it with some flare. Now get ready everyone."

The students all readied their weapons and braced themselves to be launched into the air.

One by one the pads sent them into the air until it only Jaune left.

"Some flare huh? Hmmm, I can manage that." He said before he was launched into the air, joining the others.

As they watched the students fly off into the distance, Goodwitch looked up from her scroll at Ozpin.

"So that's the other sudden addition besides Miss. Rose that you were talking about?" She asked, "From the way you talked about him and his master, I thought he would look… more impressive from what you said about him."

"Looks can be deceiving Glynda. You should always remember that."

 **Emerald Forest**

Flying through the air Jaune began to contemplate his landing strategy, noticing that he was beginning starting to lose altitude.

On one hand, he could slide down a tree while using his sabers to slow his momentum. But at the same time, he would prefer to not take the chance of snapping his wrists from the pressure it would cause, even with applying Force enhancements.

So instead he charged up a Force blast into his fists while he began his descent, making sure it would be strong enough to soften his landing.

Seeing that the ground was getting far to close for his liking, he unleashed the blast downwards, canceling a good chunk of his momentum. Unfortunately, he still crashed into the ground as it hadn't gotten rid of all his speed, but instead of becoming a red smear of paste, Jaune simply cracked the ground, feet sinking down a few inches, and his knees buckling a bit from the impact.

Jaune grunted a little, pain shooting through his legs and immediately called upon the Force, applying it to his legs. Immediately a cool relief spread through them and they healed.

"Probably should've put more power into that blast," Jaune muttered standing back up.

Looking around he noticed that he was in the middle of a small clearing with no defining features than the patch of cracked earth he had caused.

"Now where the hell is North?"

 ***ROAR***

 ***Bang Bang***

His head snapped to the right as the sound of combat reached his ears. Seems one of his fellow initiates had stumbled onto some Grimm already.

Deciding the temple could wait a minute, Jaune took off towards where he had heard the commotion coming from.

 **. . .**

Yang Xiao Long wasn't a particularly happy woman right now.

"You bastards!" She snarled, her once lilac eyes burned red and a fiery Aura engulfed her form.

What could've happened to make her so angry you may ask? Well, it's quite an easy answer. You see, the two Ursas she was currently facing had committed a great sin.

They had cut a strand of her precious hair off.

As someone who took great pride in the look and upkeep of her luscious blonde hair, this was simply unacceptable.

With a roar that rivaled a dragon, the blonde brawler launched herself at the nearest Ursa. Proceeding to pummel it with bone shattering punches with the occasional shotgun blast from her gauntlets.

With a final jab, she sent the monstrous bear flying into the forest, smashing multiple trees to pieces in the process.

Turning on the other monster her flames grew even brighter.

"You want a piece of this too?!"

The Ursa stood on its hind legs and roared at the challenge, only to than grunt as a sizzling sound came from its chest.

Yang blinked in surprise at seeing a golden beam of light pierce the Ursas chest, right before it cut upwards and nearly split the beast in half.

The Grimm fell forwards and landed on the ground with a *thud*, revealing a young man with similar colored hair to her own and a sword made of light in his right hand.

Yang's semblance tempered off and she observed the newcomer, blue eyes met lilac while he did the same.

"I could have taken him."

"I'm sure you could've, but I felt like I should probably step in and give a helping hand. Afterall, what are partners for?"

Yang felt a small smile form on her face. It might not have been her sister, but at least her partner had a kickass laser sword, and he was even a blonde.

"The names Jaune Arc by the way."

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you, partner."

 **Minstral **

' _This place almost reminds me of a miniature Coruscant.'_ Luke thought while he made his way through Mistral, deciding to take in the city as he made his way to Ozpin's contact.

While he had been here before a few times, he never stayed for very long. He simply got his hands on the material he needed and then departed. But now that he was actively paying attention, he could see the eerie similarities between the city and the galaxy's capital.

The rich and middle class seemed to inhabit the higher areas of the main city and mountain while the poor were forced into the sprawling projects in the lower areas, were many knew one could disappear easily. Especially those of criminal nature.

It was truly like a proto Coruscant.

Making it into the commercial distract Luke began to scan the storefronts for the place he was supposed to find. Thankfully it wasn't hard to locate.

A sign with a picture of bundled TNT and a smiley face hung on a building with the words:

" **Nice Dynamite's Emporium: Home to Every Gun and Gub in Remnant!"**

Walking through the door the Jedi Master stepped into what must've been every soldier's and Huntsman's wet dream.

Every inch of the wall where filled to the brim with firearms and melee weapons, shelves held explosives a body armor, even the display cases were filled to the brim with various Dust.

Luke gave a small whistle. This place probably had more weapons than the entirety of the Rebellion did in its early form.

But enough about that.

Walking up to the main counter he found a young man with light brown hair in attendance who's attention was glued to his scroll while he leaned on the counter.

"Excuse me but do you have a moment?" Luke asked.

The young man looked up, "Course I do chap. Names Gavin, can I help you with anything today?" He said with an accent Luke couldn't quite place.

"Nothing really, just wondering if you have any good coffee blends in stock?"

Gavin's blinked his eyes at the question before they narrowed with a frown, his posture straightening, "That depends mate, how do you take it?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Usually with a bit of Atlesian whiskey, sugar, and some cream on top."

The young man nodded at the answer, "So your Ozpin's man. Good. That means this is yours." He said as he took a small chip out of his pocket and handed it to Luke. "That chip contains all the info you'll need to know about what you'll be doing out in the wildlands once you plug it into a scroll, it'll even give it some software changes. That way you'll have access to Huntsman networks regular civies are supposed to use."

Luke plugged the chip into his scroll, putting it back into his cloak while it started to reconfigure, "Any reason why Ozpin just didn't give me this back in Vale?"

"Couldn't tell you. Ozpin can be weird in how he does things sometimes." Gavin said with a shake of his head, "Anyways, feel free to take anything you need from the store, the wildlands can be dangerous. Good luck out there mate."

Luke nodded and began to make his way out of the store, though a loud commotion from back in what was probably the storage area of the store made him pause.

"Moonball!"

 ***Smash***

"Ow, motherfucker!"

 **Emerald Forest**

"Hmmm, how about the white queen?" Yang said while picking up the large chest piece.

"Don't see why not," Jaune replied, scanning the area around them to make sure no Grimm came from behind since his partner was getting the artifact.

Pocketing the queen piece Yang started to ask Jaune if he knew the way back to Beacon when a high pitched noise reached her ears.

"Hey Jaune, do you hear that?"

The knight blinked in confusion, "Hear what?"

It was then the sound of screaming reached his ears and he looked upwards, not expecting to see his newest brunette friend barreling down towards them.

Deciding he didn't want his first friend at Beacon to become one with the ground Jaune hurriedly extended his arm and caught her with the Force, fortunately slowing her down until she came to a stop a foot or two above the ground.

"Wha- oh, hey Jaune!" Ruby said seeing the blonde knight.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune greeted, "Not that I care, but do you mind telling me why you were falling from the sky?"

"Would you believe if I told you that I was riding a giant nevermore?"

"Really? That's pretty awesome." Jaune said before looking around, "Don't you have a partner yet?"

"Of course I do! It's just that Weiss didn't jump when I said jump. Would you mind catching her too when she falls and you know, maybe let me down as well?"

Realizing he was still levitating her above the ground, Jaune cut the connection and put Ruby down on her feet.

Just when he was about to say something else to Ruby a growl came from the forests in front of them, causing the three initiates to get into a combat stance. They were met with the site of an Ursa crash through the treeline, only to fall flat on its stomach. The other side revealed an orange haired girl and a green ninja.

"The kriff…"

Then all hell essentially broke loose.

Within seconds of the two riding in on the Ursa, two girls burst through the woodwork. One seemed to have a monochrome look going on while the other seemed partial to red and gold, they also had a giant deathstalker hot on their trail.

 ***SCREECH***

"Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe you abandoned me!"

Once again looking up Jaune saw a huge Nevermore flying overhead while a white-haired girl was holding on for dear life, and failing.

"I think she's about to fall." Yang pointed out.

"Nah, she's fine." Ruby tried to play off.

"She's falling now." Yang deadpanned.

Ruby turned to Jaune, "Could you do what we talked about earlier? I really don't want her to be even madder at me if she hits the ground."

Sighing, Jaune nodded and grabbed the white-haired girl with the Force as she fell. Slowing her down and gently sitting her on the ground.

Weiss looked in confusion for what had seemingly slowed her down while she was falling, which lead her to Jaune. She muttered a "thanks" before turning a glare onto her partner.

The other two set of partners had already made their way towards the group and joined them at the ruins, which let Jaune get a better look at them.

The orange haired girl had a giant hammer with a grenade launcher attachment and green ninja had two pistols with sickle blades on them.

Meanwhile monochrome had a sword that probably transformed into a gun and her partner had a short sword/ shield combo.

"Well great, it seems that everyone is here. Now we can all die together." Yang snorted.

"Your just an optimist aren't you sunshine?" Jaune jokes.

"Sure am Sci-fi." She fired back.

"Why is that my nickname?"

"Because both your weapons are straight out of science fiction."

"That's understandable."

"Not to ruin your guy's banter, but we have two high-class Grimm currently staring us down," Monochrome said to them.

"You have a point… I'm sorry I don't believe we've met before." Jaune faltered as he spoke to her.

The girl sighed, "I'm Blake."

"I'm Pyrrha." Her redheaded partner introduced herself.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl introduced, "And this is Ren!"

"Hello." Ren simply offered.

"So now that we're all introduced are we going to kill these things or what?" Blake asked.

"Why fight them at all? Our objective was to grab the chess pieces and return to Beacon." Weiss argued.

Jaune observed the two Grimm. A Deathstalker and a giant Nevermore, two higher class of Grimm that might be difficult for them to take down.

"Because there are over a hundred candidates that still need to go and Ozpin mentioned that we would be graded on our performance. What better way to be evaluated than slaying some high-class Grimm?"

Plus Jaune still had to complete the challenge that Ozpin had given him. He'd was going to find out what was in that mug damnit.

"He has a point." Ren pointed out.

Receiving nods and a huff of exasperation from Weiss, everyone readied their weapons.

Unclipping one of his newest saber from its holster, Jaune ignited the gold saber and took a Form V stance. Which drew some looks from the people who hadn't seen his lightsaber yet.

"Is that a laser sword!" Nora broke composure at seeing the gold beam.

"Close but not quite. It's plasma actually."

"That's awesome!"

Yang interrupted their conversation and cocked her gauntlets, loading her fire dust rounds into their chambers, "So what's the plan Jaune."

"Why are you asking me for?"Jaune looked at his partner in confusion.

"Because your the one who argued that we should stay and fight."

"Touche." Jaune conceded and cobbled a sloppy plan together from what little he knew about the two Grimm in front of them and his allies weapons, "Alright Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, you guys all hit that Deathstalker at once. Try to aim for the joints in between the armor to incapacitate it and then stab or shoot it through the eyes to end it. Pyrrha I'd suggest you try and distract that stinger since your the only one with a shield."

"Right." Pyrrha nodded and took off towards the giant scorpion, the other four not far behind as they enhanced their speed with Aura.

"What about us," Nora said gesturing to her and Ruby.

The Jedi knight smiled, "Well that depends on two things really." He said before looking at Ruby, "One, can Crescent Rose pierce the Nevermores bone armor on its head, and two, do you think your Aura can take a hit from a giant hammer."

"Uh yes and… yes?"

"Good and remember to aim for the head.." Jaune smiled and looked back at Nora who, judging the twinkle in her eyes, knew where he was going with this, "Nora, knock her where the Nevermore is going to fall."

With his final instruction given Jaune looked up and spotted the flying Grimm. Having it in his site he reached out and concentrated, picturing the Nevermore locking up and freezing while mid-flight. A rush of energy moved through him and the Nevermore began to move sluggishly, right before freezing up completely and began a nose dive towards the ground.

"Nora now!"

"Yes, sir." Nora saluted and turned her grenade launcher into a giant hammer, then proceeding to smack the young reaper in the back with it with surprising force.

Tumbling through the air Ruby managed to right herself as she came close to the falling Nevermore and brought her scythe around, burying it into it's head.

Releasing his hold on the Grimm Jaune instead focused a Force pull on Ruby, yanking the brunette back with all the straight he could manage.

Feeling that something pulling her backward, Ruby tightened her grip on Crescent Rose, which was still buried inside the skull of the Nevermore.

 ***Crack***

The final result was utterly brutal, the flying Grimm's head being completely torn out, killing it instantly.

Turning to see if the other five needed help, Jaune instead received the site of Weiss freezing the reaming legs of the Deathstalker that Yang, Ren, and Blake hadn't cut off yet. Effectively causing it to collapse. Pyrrha meanwhile backflipped from where she had been holding the stingier at bay and transformed her short sword into a spear, throwing it with pinpoint accuracy into the beast's eyes, killing it.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Nora cheered from beside him.

Jaune couldn't but chuckle in agreement.

 **Beacon**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Because you four retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team Roadrunner. Led by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced while the room erupted in applause.

"What!?"

' _Ohh, that's not going to be pretty.'_ Jaune thought. He didn't need to Force to tell that the Weiss girl was not at all happy about his friend being promoted to team leader over her.

"Yah! At a girl little sis!" Yang yelled next to him, happy about her sister ay attaining such a high honor.

Which the fact that they were sister caught him by surprise a bit, seeing as they looked nothing like each other. No shared traits whatsoever.

Strange, even some of his own sisters who were only half-siblings with him at least shared traits from their father.

"Next up, would Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Pyrrha Nikos come to the stage."

The four junior huntsman walked up onto the stage and stood next to each other before the headmaster.

"Because you four picked the white queen, from this day on you will be known as team Jaybird. Lead by Jaune Arc!" The headmaster announced.

Taken a bit by surprise Jaune nodded his head. He wasn't planning on being the leader, but hey, he could dig it. Though he felt that the name Jaybird was a bit of a stretch for the initials J.Y.B.P.

Walking off the stage with his new team he felt a slap on his back and turned to find his Yang offering a fist bump.

"Hope you lead us well, fearless leader."

Jaune smirked and returned the fist pump, "I'll try. But my first act as leader is to declare that I get the bed nearest to the bathroom."

Yang snorted, "In your dreams Sci-fi. You have three girls on your team, we will fight you for that bed."

Jaune paused as he registered her words.

' _I'm sharing a room all by myself with three girls, all of whom are extensively trained with lethal weapons… kriff.'_

.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys and sorry for not updating last week. Studying for AP exams and Finals are a bitch, plus my friends keep pulling me on Rainbow Six Siege for ranked XD.**

 **Means that the update schedule will be a bit more erratic and probably bi-weekly instead of weekly, but I'll try to supplement that by doubling the usually chapter length from around 3k words to ones like this with 6k.**

* * *

 **Remnant**

 **Beacon Academy**

It was a peaceful day on Remnant, the sun had just risen oven it's southern continents and was casting beautiful rays of morning light on the landscape. The birds were chirping, deer where grazing, and teens were bickering.

"Hurry it up damn it! I still have to get a shower and head to the cafeteria, class starts in 40 minutes! " An irritable and slightly sleepy Jaune growled, "Yang!? If you use all the hot water I swear-"

"Oh keep your panties on you crybaby."

The sound of the shower shutting off and the frosted glass door that served as the shower entrance opening could be heard through the closed door. Then the click of the dreaded blow dryer being turned on followed.

The blow dryer, one of man's worst enemies. Its telltale electric hum was responsible for many of late appointments, reservations, and all around despair for husbands and boyfriends alike.

Jaune groaned, laying back down on his bed. He looked up and spotted other two teammates almost done putting their school uniforms and collecting school supplies.

"You guys can go ahead and go to breakfast without us. We'll catch up after Yang's done tanning, pruning, waxing, and drying her damn hair."

"Luscious hair!" Yang sang from the bathroom and over the hum of the hair dryer.

Rolling his eyes Jaune reached over and grabbed his scroll. He powered it on to see if he had any missed calls or messages while waiting for the bathroom.

"Jaune, in case you don't have time to eat would you like for me to grab you an apple or such from the cafeteria? I'm sure the professors would let you eat it in class." Pyrrha offered before she and Blake left.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you...uh." Jaune trailed off.

Mentally panicking the blonde knight tried to recall the redhead's name. He had only just met her yesterday during the initiation, and despite remembering her introducing herself he just couldn't recall her wasn't entirely his fault. After all, at the time they had been fighting two higher tier Grimm. Plus he had been passed out in the medical wing with Ozpin the night before initiation when the initiates had continued interacting with each other.

Seeing as this situation could go two ways, either trying to play off not knowing her name or just asking her straight out and possibly pissing the redhead off.

Sighing, he decided to bite the blaster bolt. Might as well not risk getting caught lying and having an awkward situation come out of it.

"I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name." He said sitting up and looking at her, "And for the life of me I just can't remember."

Instead of looking hurt or offended Pyrrha simply offered a smile.

"It's fine, we were introduced under rather strenuous circumstances. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She said, slightly loathing what she knew was probably about to happen.

"Nice to meet you Pyrrha." Jaune nodded before laying back down.

Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit. Did he not know who she was?

Blake crossed her arms, "Do you remember my name?"

"Uhh, Blake right?" Jaune questioned.

"Blake Belladonna." She confirmed before turning to Pyrrha, "We should get going. At least we won't be late if Yang takes any longer."

"I suppose your right." Pyrrha said and opened the door to leave, "Try not to be late if you can help it Jaune, and I'll still try to save you something if you're late.

The knight offered his thanks as he heard his teammates walk out and the door click shut. Just in time for another door to open.

"Your turn Jaune!"

"About time… Yang, where are your clothes?" Jaune deadpanned as his partner walked out of the bathroom clad in only wet body towel that clung to her so tight it essentially hid nothing.

"Left them out here." She said and then followed with a smirk, "Why, see something you like?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. While he would admit that his partner was indeed beautiful and had quite the *ahem* assets, he'd grown up with nine sisters, six of them older than him. He was nowhere near shy about seeing the female form.

His monthly subscription to Faunus Girls Gone Wild didn't hurt either.

"Nice try Sunshine." He said pushing himself off his bed, "But you'll have to try harder than that to get me flustered."

Grabbing his uniform he walked straight past Yang and into the bathroom. All the while hoping that there was some hot water left for him to enjoy.

"Why Sunshine?" Yang asked before he closed the door.

Pausing he looked at her, "What do you mean."

"You asked the reason why I called you Sci-fi and I told you. So why did you decide my nicknames Sunshine?"

The Jedi simply raised an eyebrow, "Pretty obvious, isn't it? Your name, it's old Mistralian, right? Translates to light dragon or dragon of sunshine if I remember my language lessons correctly."

Yang was a bit taken aback that he had gone that deep for just a nickname and that he knew some Mistralian. Only her father had ever used her translated name, calling her his _sunny little dragon_.

"Well now I just feel bad that my nickname for you isn't as complex."

"Very funny Yang," Jaune said with a roll of his eyes and shut the bathroom door.

"And put on some clothes!" He shouted through the door.

Stripping down and turning on the shower Jaune shivered as a blast of ice cold water hit him. Despite having turned the handle to the hottest setting.

' _Son of a Bantha.'_ He mentally cursed out his partner, all the while trying to get his shower done as fast as possible, _'Next time she uses her hair dryer I'll have R2 cut the power and … speaking of R2, where is that glorified trash can even at? Didn't Ozpin promise to have him delivered to the room?_

 **Beacon Tower**

Ozpin sighed at the current report in front of him, taking another sip from his mug. It seemed that Vale's scientists had run into a roadblock in reverse engineering and understanding the designs for several of the technologies they had discovered on the alien ship.

Namely the energy storage and ammunition.

While they now knew roughly how the plasma rifles and pistols operated, they had no idea how to power them. Some of the designs spoke of using energy-rich gas that could be converted into plasma, but such gas was in short quantity on Remnant. They would need some way of getting to a gas giant in order to harvest such resources.

Something that wouldn't happen in the near future. The new fuel sources could soon let them send the first drone or spacecraft out of orbit, but it would be a long while before they could send something to the gas planets in their own systems such as _Mattis, Sorola-B, Alpha-Ramsey,_ or even the biggest one, _Burns_.

They could possibly substitute it with some type of a powerful energy source such as Lightning Dust by draining the crystals and converting them into pure energy inside some type of battery.

If they had a battery that could hold that much energy while still be small and compact enough to load into a weapon, which took even the newer lithium batteries off the table. Strapping huge power backs onto infantry was not an option.

" **Veep?"** An electronic sound chirped from the headmaster's side.

Ozpin's head snapped away from the reports in surprise at the noise, only for his eyes to settle on a white and blue trash bin.

" **Beep?"** The train bin once again chirped.

It was then that Ozpin realized that it was no trash bin, but the droid that Jaune had asked to be brought to the academy with him.

' _How did it get into my office without me noticing?'_ He thought with a raised eyebrow, "Hello my little robotic friend. Are you perhaps lost?" Ozpin asked the droid.

R2 rocked up and down.

"Hmmm, well now we can't have that. Jaune is in room 12 in section A of the student dormitories. I expect that you can make it there on your own if you snuck up here."

The droid once again rocked up and down, but instead of turning and leaving, it instead turned it's site to the reports Ozpin had been going over on his holo-screen.

The headmaster noticed the droids gaze and an idea came to mind.

"Tell me, my little friend, do you perhaps have any data or blueprints on your hard drive that could help us?"

The Astromech seemed to consider for a moment before responding with a single, **"Beep."**

The holo monitor that Ozpin had been using began to flash as a pop up appeared on the screen. It lasted for several moments and then shut off, leaving some new files on his drive.

With great curiosity, he brought up the files and his eyebrows raised in surprise at the content of said files. Schematics of compact batteries, chemical compositions for various materials, and what he could only guess was a more advanced or totally complete periodic table seeing as there were many elements listed that he had never seen on the ones that Remnants scientists used.

It was marvelous.

Turning back to the droid, Ozpin nodded.

"Thank you, my friend, you have been a great help."

With one last chirp, the Astromech turned around and began making its way out of the office and towards Jaune's dorm.

Leaning back in his chair Ozpin took another sip of his drink. His day having gone from frustrating to a pleasant surprise.

 **Beacon Academy**

"Mr. Arc and Miss. Xiao Long, are you aware that you are 10 minutes late for class? Normally I would have to report you as absent and give you a failing grade for the day, but seeing as it is the first day I will excuse it. Just don't let it happen again." Professor Port admonished the tardy students.

"Yes sir." Jaune responded and nudged Yang, who hadn't even been paying attention.

"Oh uh yeah, sure thing professor."

"Glad to see we have an understanding. Now both of you take your seats."

They both nodded and walked over to where the other half of their team was and sat down. Which Port took the sign to continue the story he had been telling before they had interrupted class.

"Now back to my story. I had been a lad of only twelve years of age when…"

Jaune immediately began to drift off as the story went on, not understanding how the professor boasting about his achievements was useful in any way for the class.

"Pssst." A whisper from his side got his attention.

Looking over he saw Pyrrha sliding over an apple and a box of juice towards him. Grabbing both of them he mouthed a thank you to the redhead and was met with a nod and a smile.

With his stomach rumbling he went to take a bite of the sweet fruit, only to be met with an elbow in the side from his partner, who was looking at him with a pout.

Jaune let out a sigh. He had forgotten his partner hadn't eaten either.

Focusing on the apple he called the Force and put pressure straight down the middle, cutting it cleanly in half and offering her one of the sides. Which she accepted with a smile.

"Now which one of you think you have what it takes to be a true Huntsman?"

 **. . .**

"As most of you already know, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I will be your combat instructor for tenure at Beacon." Goodwitch said, addressing her freshman class.

Sitting next to his team near the top and with team Roadrunner below them, Jaune paid attention with mild interest. His other classes had mostly consisted of lectures and book learning, such as History of Remnant and Dust Application & Uses.

Which he'd quickly found that he wasn't fond of. The Jedi Knight had really no use for Dust as his weapons didn't require it and while the History of Remnant was somewhat interesting, he would much rather be reading more about galactic history.

"While I'm sure many of my fellow professors went easy on you today, with it being the first day of the year and all," Goodwitch continued, "I will not be. With my class being combat and fighting oriented I cannot simply show you or lecture you about how to fight. That was the job of your combat schools. In my class, you will be learning from practice. This will not only allow you to gain experience by fighting a variety of opponents but will also allow me to observe each of your unique fighting styles and advise you in areas that need improvement."

Jaune nodded in agreement. Now, this was a teaching method he could appreciate, almost similar to Luke's in fact. His master always puts an emphasis on " _learn by doing"_ , whether it was about lightsaber practice or the use of the Force.

Yang cracked her knuckles, "Finally a class I can get behind. Being able to crack a few skulls and not get in trouble for it on the first day? Hell yeah!"

Blake sent her teammate a deadpanned look, "That's not a healthy way of thinking."

"Don't care!" The blonde replied.

Goodwitch cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Now the matches will proceed as so. Both opponents will change out of their school uniforms and into their appropriate combat gear. You will then meet inside the fighting ring and your Aura levels will be displayed on the overhead screen. First combatant to have their Aura knocked into the red or out of the ring loses."

Jaune's eyes narrowed at the mention of their Aura monitored. It might come up as a problem when he got hit or used his _semblance_ if his Aura meter didn't drain.

His was unlocked technically, which meant it could be measured, but he had to keep it in its passive state at all times unless he wanted a repeat of the other night.

"Today's first match will be between Kasai Hoko-Sha and Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha nodded and stood up to head to the locker room to change, smiling as her team wished her luck.

With Pyrrha out of site, Jaune turned to the rest of his team, "So who do you think will win?"

"Nikos, of course you blonde moron, anybody with more than two brain cells could figure that out." A voice from below them said.

Looking down Jaune saw a white-haired chick glaring, Weiss if he remembered right, giving him a look that made it seem that he was the biggest idiot in the room.

The knight was about to make a smartass comment in retort but saw Ruby was sitting next to the girl and realized that the two were probably partners. Not wanting to insult Ruby's partner, he reigned in the lessons of sarcasm that Luke had instilled in him over the years.

Jaune took a deep breath, "What makes you so confident that anybody with two brain cells could figure it out?"

"Because she's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Yes, I already know that. So what's the big deal?"

Weiss bristled at his apparent stupidity, "She's the champion of the Mistral Tournament, four times in a row! She was the top of her class when she graduated from Sanctum academy! She's the daughter of Pallas and Styx Arc, two of the current twenty super Huntsman!"

"Oh… cool."

"Cool! That's all you have to say! You should be thanking Oum that you have someone like Nikos on your team. Afterall not all of us can be lucky enough to have someone competent on our team." She said with a glare pointed at Ruby, causing the younger brunette to deflate slightly.

Anger swelled within the young Jedi before he pushed it back down, knowing better than to let dark emotions control him, but it didn't mean he could ignore the jab at his friend.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you so special? Is it the condescending attitude or the inherent bitchiness?"

"Why you-" She snarled, "I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and was trained by some of the best trainers and Huntsman on Remnant."

"Yet for all of that, you still had to apply to Beacon and be accepted right?"

"Of course! Everyone did."

"Yeah… no." Jaune said before pointing at Ruby, "Your partner right? She's 15 and was personally invited by Ozpin."

Weiss started to fidget, "Who are you again?"

"Name's Jaune Arc."

The heiress stopped fidgeting and her eyes widened.

' _Arc? As in the Arc family!? One of the most prestigious families in the world whose current patriarch and matriarchs are legends in the Huntsmen community. Whose seven oldest daughters are top of their class in Atlas academy or have high positions in the military. That Arc family?'_ Weiss thought in a bit of shock.

There had to be a mistake. She had met some of the older Arc daughters before at gala's and other events were influential families, politicians, and ranking officers in the Atlesian military where invited, seen them attend council meetings with General Ironwood for the ones that had joined the military, and the younger ones who where still in the academy fight in the annual Vytal festivals for Atlas.

They were beautiful, educated, graceful, born leaders, and immensely powerful thanks to their lineage. Which is why she couldn't believe that the blonde moron she was arguing with, who didn't even know the most internationally famous huntresses in training, was related to those women.

Yang rolled her eyes and noticed that both Pyrrha and her opponent took their positions on the stage.

"Listen, ladies, you're both _very_ pretty. But if you could turn the noise down so that the rest of us could watch the match, that would be great."

Both Jaune and Weiss looked over and saw the match was indeed starting. With a huff, Weiss turned back around while Jaune shifted his focus to the stage.

The two were dressed in their combat gear and stood on opposite sides of the stage. Pyrrha with her shield and shortsword out and Kasai with an odachi.

"The match between Pyrrha Nikos and Kasai Hoko-Sha will start on my mark." Goodwitch said, "Three, two, one, begin!"

Kasai clicked a trigger built into the base of his odachi, causing the sword's blade to burst into flames. With a battle cry, he charged Pyrrha.

The redhead simply stood still, waiting until her opponent closed the space between them. Then with practiced ease, she deflected a strike from him, before using the opening to go on an all-out offensive.

"Damn." Yang whistled, watching her new teammate fight, "Red's has some serious skill."

Blake also seemed to be a bit impressed, "Got that right. Guess she didn't graduate top of her class for nothing."

Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to their comments. He was far more invested in the fight itself, namely observing Pyrrha's fighting style. If for no reason other than he might one day be on the receiving end of it.

And from what he'd seen so far, it was a hell of a unique style. Despite the fact that her sword had two other forms and she was constantly transforming it, he barely saw any change in her fighting style. She chained her attacks with the different weapon variations flawlessly. Something that shouldn't exactly be possible for most fighting styles.

Such as lightsaber combat. If one had a keen eye and experience with the seven forms they could easily see the change in form. Even masters of the art like Luke somewhat showed changes and transitions. From shifting into different stances to the demeanor change, caused by the philosophy of each form. The calm and collected attitude of Form III contrasting majorly to the aggression of Form VII.

This made whatever combat style or combination of combat styles Pyrrha used all the more intriguing to Jaune.

Something else about Pyrrha caught the young Jedi's eye as he continued to observe the match. Her face or her expression would be a better term for it, was completely laid back, holding a small smile and a twinkle of twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

All while she completely destroyed her opponent.

' _She's going easy on him.'_ Jaune thought, _'Probably didn't want to embarrass him in front of the entire class by taking him out in seconds. Though that begs the question if she's this good when barely trying. What's she like completely serious?'_

But just as he had finished his thoughts, Pyrrha decided to finish the match. With a final twirl of Miló, it shifted from a spear to a rifle, which was aimed point blank at Kasai's chest.

 ***Bang***

With a single shot, the rifle flung the young man a dozen feet or so backward, knocking his Aura into the red.

"The winner of this match is Pyrrha Nikos." Goodwitch announced.

The class's burst into applause at the years first match.

 **Mistral**

"You know, you were scaring looking when I first met your kind. Now though? I think you guys may be the most kriffin ugly beings I've ever met. Which is saying something since I personally know Han Solo himself." Luke taunted the Alpha Beowolf and its pack.

The Jedi had been traveling since yesterday. First having an airship take him as far as they could before they ran out of fuel, then hiking on old trails towards his destination, which was a recently abandoned village that went dark.

And of course, as soon as he was beginning to make some good time, a group of Grimm decided they wanted a piece of him.

With his saber hilt in hand, he waited for the Grimm to make the first move. Fortunately, they didn't make him wait very long.

The Alpha ordered it's pack to attack the Jedi with a howl and twelve Beowolfs charged him.

Before the wolves could reach their target a green blade of plasma was ignited and Luke blurred forward.

The Alpha blinked in confusion when the human disappeared and it's entire pack seemed to be decapitated in an instant.

It also didn't understand why the ground seemed to be coming closer despite the fact it had been standing upright.

The answer, of course, was the Jedi master who now positioned right behind the fallen beast, holding the weapon that had sliced it in half.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he holstered the weapon and continued forward. Hoping that he wouldn't run into any more distractions on his journey.

But of course, just because the universe had a new chew toy, didn't mean it forgot about its old favorite.

A monstrous roar ripped through the forest, followed by the cracking of trees being destroyed.

And it sounded like it was heading in Luke's direction.

"Force dammit."

 **Beacon Academy**

"The winner of this match is Yang Xiao Long." Glynda said, "Now both of you go get cleaned up and return to your seats. We have time for one more match today before class is dismissed."

Yang smirked and headed to the locker room to change. Meanwhile, her opponent groaned as his team picked him up and helped him go to the locker room.

"Now that was just brutal." Blake commented while watching the kid get carried away, "I didn't think she actually took the care of her hair _that_ seriously."

"It was particularly violent." Pyrrha admitted, "When Yang activated her semblance I don't think I've ever heard a guy scream in that high of a pitch before."

' _Maybe I should trash the idea of messing with her blow dryer.'_ Jaune mentally gulped after seeing Yang fight.

His partner's style was quite different from Pyrrha's, even if they did use different weapons.

Pyrrha's seemed to focus on speed, dodging, and agility. Yang, on the other hand, used pure strength and tanked any hit that came her way. Though judging by the fact that Pyrrha hadn't used her semblance nor took her match seriously, she was probably at a higher level.

All that left was Blake. Maybe he'd get to see her fight sometime in the next couple of days.

"So you guys enjoy the show or what?" Yang asked while sliding back into her seat.

Jaune nodded, "It was a great match. But did you have to beat the guy into unconsciousness?"

Yang petted her hair, "Of course I did. I had to set the example for the rest of the year, you know, put some fear in them. My hair is off limit."

Goodwitch made her way back to the center stage and grabbed the attention of the class.

"Now that you are all settled we can continue. As I said we have time for one more match… Mr. Arc." She called.

Jaune straightened up from the slouch he had been in, "Yes professor?"

"You will be the in the final match for today. But because it's the first day and I'm feeling particularly generous, you may pick your opponent."

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Really." She confirmed.

A bit floored by the opportunity his mind went to his own teammates. He honestly hadn't been that impressed by any of the matches that excluded his team and Road Runner. It might have been interesting to fight Ruby, she was still recovering Aura from her own match.

That left him with two people who he wanted to go at since Yang was also recovering Aura from activating her semblance, which was apparently draining on her reserves.

Blake or Pyrrha, and while he wanted to see how Blake fought, he also really wanted to how Pyrrha did when she was serious.

"I choose Pyrrha as my opponent." He declared.

Goodwitch frowned, "I'm sorry Mr. Arc but your teammate has already fought today. Please pick so-"

"It's fine Mrs. Goodwitch. My whatever bit of Aura I used has long recovered. I'm perfectly capable of fighting again." Pyrrha interrupted, a bit of disappointment underlining her tone.

Goodwitch rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure Miss. Nikos?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well alright then, both of you go to the locker rooms and change."

Jaune got up to go to the men's locker room, hearing the class muttering and whispering the whole way.

From what he overheard, apparently Weiss wasn't the only one who knew of Pyrrha's fame, and that he was batshit crazy for picking a match with her.

 **. . .**

"The match between Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc will begin on my mark."

Jaune and Pyrrha stood directly across from each, the redhead in her crimson and bronze armor and the blonde in his black T-shirt and grey jacket that nearly bankrupted Luke.

"Three, Two."

Pyrrha shifted Miló to its spear form.

"One."

Jaune grabbed a hilt from his holster and ignited it, a small hum filling the room with the appearance of the golden blade.

"Begin."

Silence permeated the room as both combatants didn't move despite the match beginning.

Jaune frowned, Pyrrha was going to let him start on the attack first just like she did with her other opponent. It was a trap. She was going to try and bait him into attacking so she could counter like before.

Well as Luke always told him, _"Spring the trap."_

Shifting his saber to a single hand rather than double gripping it, Jaune decided on Form IV to test the waters. With a surge of the Force, he leaped from his position and swung his blade in an arc at Pyrrha.

The redhead's eyes widened, clearly not expecting for Jaune to leap or cover such a great distance with the jump.

Instinctively she brought her shield up to block the strike, actually sliding a few feet as the force of Jaune's strike and his own weight crashed into her.

Regaining her footing she looked up to see Jaune flip over, giving her enough time to transform her spear into its shortsword form and spin around to block another slash from his saber.

Jaune continued on slashing and thrusting, which forced her to keep blocking, only ever time she blocked or tried to parry her weapon kept getting warmer in her grip. With one last transformation of Miló into its rifle form, she opened fire at close range causing Jaune to disengage.

Finally having some space she looked at her weapons, only to find that parts of Miló were almost molten and Akoúo̱ had scarring from where it had been hit.

' _His sword reaches that high of temperatures? This isn't good, if I keep fighting him as is he'll eventually just burn right through my weapons.'_ She grimaced before noticing the metal hilt to his weapon.

Realizing that she would be at a permanent disadvantage without being able to use her weapons, she decided to use her semblance instead. Spreading her senses and activating her magnetism to sabotage Jaune's swings, only to find that the entire length of his blade was surrounded by a magnetic field.

Realizing that the blade was kept in shape by a magnetic field gave Pyrrha an idea.

Deflecting the last Dust round Jaune readied to begin his offensive again, if it wasn't for the fact that his lightsaber started flickering before the usually solid plasma beam seemed to burst, shutting off the weapon.

Jaune blinked in confusion and looked down at his weapon.

' _Did the plasma just dissipate? No, that can't be right. Unless something screwed with the containment for-_ arggg." Jaune thoughts were interrupted as a boot smashed into his face while he was distracted.

Flying across the stage from the power of the kick he managed to right himself, but he wasn't giving much time to recover as Pyrrha rushed him. Barley having enough time to pull out his old saber and holster the malfunctioning one.

Taking a Form V stance he began blocking any blows that Pyrrha sent at him.

After parrying a particularly fast thrust, he launched into one of Form V's numerous counters, bringing his saber overhead and then down on the redhead with Force-enhanced strength.

Only some invisible force seemed to grab the saber and make it go wide left before the sapphire blade sputtered and shut off like it's golden counterpart.

The spartan smirked and flicked her wrist, causing the silver hilt to jerk out of his hand.

Realizing he was completely open without his lightsaber Jaune jumped as far back as he could to create some distance.

' _Alright, that ain't a coincidence. Pyrrha's doing something to short out my sabers. Probably her semblance, whatever the hell it is.'_ He thought, _'Fine then. Guess I'll just fight semblance with fake semblance.'_

Seeing her opponent completely defenseless Pyrrha changed Miló into its spear form and threw it at him. All while using her semblance to accelerate and control it.

Instead of trying to dodge like she thought the knight was going to do, he instead stretched his hand out making a blocking motion.

Miló slowed to a crawl in midair until it completely stopped, suspended between the two unmoving.

Pyrrha's face contorted with effort, trying to move the spear forward with her semblance, but it just wouldn't budge.

Continuing to hold back the spear Jaune took his free hand and starting to collect the Force in it, causing energy to start rippling in the space around the hand.

' _Now's my chance.'_

His other hand thrust forward and unleashed a Force pulse at Pyrrha.

The girl grunted as the blast connected and flung her out of the arena.

Silence permanent the classroom for several moments before Goodwitch broke it.

"Pyrrha Nikos has been knocked out of bounds. The winner of the match is Jaune Arc." She said before looking at her scroll, " And class is dismissed."

As if a switched had been flipped the whole class broke out into a commotion.

"Holy shit… Nikos actually lost!?"

"Damn. Guess her nickname needs to be changed. Not very invincible anymore."

"That doesn't count, right? He didn't take her Aura all the way down, he just knocked her out of bounds."

Jaune ignored them and breathed out a sigh of relief, his plan worked.

Shifting his focus to the still floating spear, he pulled it into his hand to get a closer look at the weapon. The state of which caused him to grimace.

The beautifully crafted crimson and gold weapon was now scarred with burn marks and points where the metal had warped. Though the fact his sabers didn't cut right through it was a testament to whatever the hell the weapon was crafted from.

Jaune made his way off the stage, walking down to the redhead who was sitting on the ground. She seemed to have a hollow look of disbelief in her eyes.

"Great match Pyrrha! Gotta say you had me on the ropes there when I lost my weapons."

The young woman still didn't say anything.

"Uhh Pyrrha, is something wrong?"

Life seemed to filter back into her eyes as they locked with Jaune's.

"No, I'm fine." She replied and stood up, "I have to say Jaune, you have quite a semblance. I've never heard of anybody with psychokinesis at such a high degree of power and control."

Jaune chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"You have quite the semblance yourself apparently. How did you short out my lightsabers?" He asked.

"That? My semblance is polarity, meaning I can mess with and control magnetic fields. You swords for example-"

"Where covered completely by magnetic fields, that's why they started to short out." He finished for her.

That could be a problem in the future. He would have to talk to Luke when he saw him eventually, see if there was any way they could protect their sabers from that type of attack.

"Oh, and speaking of weapons." He said while handing Miló over to her, "Yours is a bit trashed."

Pyrrha looked the weapon over and sighed, "It's fine. We don't have combat class for another couple of days. I'm sure the repair and maintenance shops have Mistrali Steel on hand I can use to repair it with."

' _Mistrali Steel huh? Might have to look into that stuff if it can somewhat handle a lightsaber hitting it.'_

"I hope they do. Oh and sorry about ruining your winning streak, Weiss mentioned you were apparently a champion in Mistral."

Pyrrha looked up Jaune, remembering his nonchalant attitude when he had learned her name earlier that morning.

"You didn't know that I was champion of the Mistral tournaments?"

"Nope."

"Than why did you challenge me?"

"Because I noticed that you weren't fighting at the level that you are capable of, you were going easy on your opponent. I wanted to see you at your best, and I suspect you still weren't during our match." He said with a shrug, "Still a good match though. See you at lunch Pyr."

The knight walked away, picking up the lightsaber that had been flung across the room as he made his way to the men's locker room to change.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha stayed still for a few more moments, thinking about her first real loss in the ring. Training and spars with her parents none withstanding of course. She still wasn't at that level yet.

But as she stood there, a smile slowly etched its way to her face. If losing meant that she could gain friends that treated her normally… maybe she should lose more often.

She also liked that nickname.

"Huh that weird, Arc's Aura meter didn't budge the entire match. We should probably tell Mrs. Goodwitch that the monitor's broken." She overheard a student say as they walked out of class.

The redhead's eyes traveled up to the monitor where both Jaune and her Aura levels where displayed. Sure enough, while hers had drained a bit, Jaune's was still at 100%.

Weird.


	10. Chapter 10

**Since you can't PM guest reviews I'll put in a little authors note's if someone has questions about the story.**

 **Axcel: Light sabers are not lasers. It's even acknowledge in the star wars universe that people wrongly call lightsabers "Laser Swords". They are beams of plasma that are focused through the Kyber crystal and held together by a magnetic field. This is also how Pyrrha messed with Jaune sabers. Her semblance is polarity, which deals with controlling magnetic fields. You break apart the field holding the plasma together and bad shit happens.**

 **Its also now cannon that Sith corrupt crystals to "bleed" them red by submerging them in the dark side. You can even redeem or heal these crystals and they become a whitish\silvery color. Ahsoka's new sabers in rebels are even examples of this as they where crystals she took from an Inquisitor she killed. The Sith crystals being synthetic was retconned.**

 **Now obviously I'm deviating from cannon somewhat. Many of the Force powers such as Pyrokinesis and Emerald Lightning are strictly legends and even the Sith Lord was from legends. But I'm trying to find a healthy balance. Using legends as a basis because of all the interesting lore it built up (And a proper Luke Skywalker, not the shell of a hero in the new cannon), but also using the new cannon for the setting and to fill/replace things that where quite frankly ridiculous in legends.**

* * *

 **Unknown Regions**

General Armitage Hux was not in a particularly good mood at the moment. Feeling an evermore familiar migraine approaching he brought his hand up, gently massaging his head.

The source of his frustrations came from a myriad of sources.

Ranging from Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke frivolously wasting military and strategic resources hunting down what was left of those damn religious zealots, incompetent troops who _accidentally_ shot themselves in the foot forcing him to promote some sanitation workers to infantry roles, and finally an arms dealer who was so rich and snobbish that her sex toys where probably made out of pure gold and chromium.

Speaking of the said arms dealer.

"Your shipment of defoliator warheads will arrive within the week General." A hologram of a blonde female human informed him as she sipped from a wine glass.

Hux's eyebrows furrowed, "They better for the price we're paying for them."

The woman waved him off, "My dear general, you don't know the lengths I went to obtain those specific warheads. Only the C.I.S had any idea how to manufacture them, the shipment you bought are the last ones in the entire galaxy. I could've easily charged you triple the price."

Indeed she could have. The defoliator warheads where a special kind of W.M.D, capable of vaporizing all organic life within a certain range while allowing machines to be completely unharmed.

If the First Order could reverse engineer the weapon than their armored divisions could roll into areas completely unopposed. They could take cities without ever having to destroy infrastructure or manufacturing capabilities.

Of course that all depended on if they could find out what made them tick.

"Of course Astaria. The First Order thanks you for your generosity." Hux said with a forced smile.

"I'm sure they do." She said before disconnecting.

With a frown instantly marring his face with the end of the call, Hux walked over to his desk and uncorked a bottle. His eyes traced the room that he had spent hundreds of stressful days and nights orchestrating the destruction of the Republic. Making deals and decisions that were best left away from the Supreme Leaders attention.

His private office.

Pouring himself a generous glass of the amber liquid that had been in the bottle he sat down and relaxed into his chair. The firmness of the chair is just right, courtesy of the Krayt leather it was made from.

Spinning around he faced a grey wall that stood behind his desk and snapped his fingers.

"Blast shield up." He ordered.

The mechanisms in the wall whirred to life and the wall split down the middle to reveal a window, which held a view of-of a beautiful and cutting-edge mega city that sprawled for miles in all directions.

This megalopolis was Terros, located on the planet designated as Terra.

The planet was rather interesting, to say the least, intriguing enough that it had captured Hux's attention when scouting ship's had first discovered it deep within the unknown regions and the report was sent to his desk.

Unlike so many planets of the galaxy, Terra hosted more than one biome. From tropical jungles to mountain ranges capped with snow, it even had a rather large but beautiful body of water that surrounded it's seven continents. Combined with the fact that it hosted an atmosphere perfect for most sentient life, it had been designated as a paradise world.

It strangely even had a human population of a couple hundred million, though they were only at medieval level technology.

It was perfect for what the general had in mind. A stable world is hidden so far in deep space that no one without its coordinates would ever find it unless luck was on their side.

Hux had quickly secreted the file away all those years ago, ordering those that had discovered it to secrecy. Telling them that keeping the world a secret was of the utmost priority.

It was then that he set his plan in motion.

Gathering officers who were loyal to only him and utterly xenophobic, even to their Supreme Leader, he promoted them or stationed them on ship's that had met _unfortunate_ ends or suddenly disappeared.

All in all, within a couple of years two fleets worth of ship's had completely disappeared from the First Orders ranks.

Such were the dangers of traversing the Unknown Regions.

Of course, they hadn't actually disappeared. He had slowly filtered them to Terra, having the ship's easily subject the barbaric population while providing equipment and building drones for infrastructure.

Hux had than slowly skimmed millions of captured Humans from planets the first order had captured, sending them to the Terra. Which wasn't as hard as he initially thought it would be. Turns out in a galaxy with trillions of beings, no one really noticed when a few million disappeared every couple of weeks. Especially when the planets they were being taken from where out of contact with the rest of the galaxy.

All in all, everything Hux had put in motion over a decade ago was going smoothly.

He had his own personal planet with an ever-growing population that would one day rival the core worlds, his shipyards were producing state of the art ship's, the cities that had been established cranking out weapons and armor for his own army, and even terraformers to start expanding from this planet.

Draining the last of the amber liquid Hux's eyes lingered on the view for a while longer.

"Soon it will be all mine. All I need is to keep pushing Snoke and the rest of the order towards war with the Republic, while they'll grow weaker from fighting each other, I'll only grow stronger." He muttered, "Than when I've won, I'll make sure none of those damn Force Sensitive freaks will ever rise to power again."

A smile came to his face. Maybe letting Snoke and Ren run around the galaxy hunting down the other freaks wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially if it kept them distracted.

Hux stood up and donned his officer's coat, before calling his shuttle to take him back to his fleet within the First Order. He had domino's to set after all.

 **Beacon **

"So… anyone knows why there's a glowing trash bin in our dorm room?" Yang asked.

The team had just got back from dinner and were about to go their separate ways to unwind for the night. Blake was planning to read her smu- books, Yang who wanted to chat with her sister, Pyrrha readying to go to the maintenance shops to see about repairing her weapons, and Jaune was going to excuse himself to the roof to meditate.

They certainly weren't expecting to see the little droid in the middle of their room.

" **Beep!"** The astromech chirped in irritation, completely sick of blonde assholes calling him a trash bin.

"Hey, language!" Jaune admonished the droid.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her partner apparently understanding the thing, "I'm guessing you know what it is? And did it just curse me out?"

" This is R2-D2. He's a personal assistant and engineering droid." Jaune told his team, "And yes he did Yang. The little tin-can has an advanced A.I, making him almost sentient. As such he's developed a bit of a personality, and a mouth to match it."

R2's sensor glowed red while looking at the two blonde partners and it seemed to rock in agitation before stopping and turning to look at the other half of the team.

The Astromech's sensor turned back to a light blue and introduced itself with a series of chirps.

"It's nice to meet you R2," Blake said, feeling slightly weird introducing herself to a machine.

Pyrrha bent down and patted the droid on the head, "The same R2."

Satisfied with the introduction, R2 wheeled around and went into the dorms living area. But not before throwing one last look and an indignant chirp at Yang and Jaune.

"Did the robot just glare at us?" Yang asked.

"Like I said, almost sentient." Jaune shrugged, "He'll get over it."

With that Jaune went over to his bed and grabbed his some of his regular civilian clothes from the drawer.

"I call bathroom first. I'm going to get out of this stuffy uniform before I head out."

Yang snorted and flopped down on her own bed, "I don't see why you hate the uniforms so much. I think it's actually quite comfortable."

"Maybe that because you get to wear a skirt and a lighter jacket. The men's uniforms, on the other hand, have stiff pants, ties, and even an extra layer under the jacket that you girls don't."

"All I'm is hearing is you being a crybaby."

Rolling his eyes Jaune went into the bathroom and began changing. He stripped down to his briefs and started putting his regular outfit on. By the time he came out Pyrrha and Yang where nowhere to be seen, only Blake was there.

She was sitting quietly on the bed with her nose stuck in some black covered book. Nothing weird about it really, except that her breath seemed baited and she was sporting a light blush on her cheeks.

"You alright Blake?" Jaune asked in a slightly teasing tone, fully knowing that she was reading something raunchy.

Her eyes flicked away from the book in surprise and towards him, the blush on her cheeks deepened realizing she had been caught.

"Oh…Jaune. I thought you had already left with the other two." She said bashfully.

"Nope, was just getting out of that uniform. But I am leaving, figure that I'll go meditate on the rooftops for a bit." Jaune said while walking towards the door. Opening it to leave he threw one last glance at his teammate, "Have fun with your smut, just to be done by the time the rest of us get back.

The door shut behind team Jaybirds leader, leaving Blake with a roaring blush at having been found out and muttering how the other two must never know.

 **. . .**

' _Breath, just breath.'_ The knight thought, recalling Luke's words while meditating.

Breathing in the cool air helped him focus. Just like when he was a child, being underneath the starry night sky always helped him feel more at peace. He was sitting on one of Beacons roofs that were far away from any windows or balconies, slowly letting his consciousness slip into the Force.

He had to admit that Luke was right when he said that Remnant was a strange world. He could feel the overwhelming brightness of the light side emanating from Beacon, courtesy off of all the Huntsman and Huntsman in training that resided there. Yet alternatively, he could feel the smothering darkness of the Emerald Forest.

The entire planet itself seemed like it was in a constant battle between light and dark. The two forces seemed to be in a constant state of unrest as they pushed off each other.

But this night he felt something different, something he had never sensed before. It seemed to be floating around him.

Jaune's brow furrowed in confusion at the foreign entity. It didn't feel like darkness or the light, it almost felt... grey. With no little amount of curiosity, he expanded his senses towards it and tried to probe it. But instead of the whispers promising him power beyond his imagination or gentle reassurance that he usually perceived from the two sides…

It grabbed his mind.

Jaune panicked and attempted to pull back, only for the entity to strengthen its hold. It felt like it was pulling him towards something, and it was getting closer and closer until…

 **. . .**

With a gasp he felt his eyes forced open, giving him a view of an unfamiliar room. Everything seemed to a stark grey with the occasional white light built into the walls or ceilings.

Jaune looked around in complete confusion, _'Where the hell am I?'_

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

The knight whipped around to find a man in his late 20's looking at him with alarm and confusion. The man was dressed in black armor with a cloak being wrapped around it.

To Jaunes surprise the man had lightsaber holstered on his waist, albeit the strangest lightsaber he had ever seen. The thing looked like it was pieced together haphazardly and it even had a cross guard on it.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" Jaune asked standing up while tentatively keeping an eye on the man's lightsaber. All while he was slowly moving his hand towards his own.

Now you may be wondering why he had his sabers on him. Afterall Beacon usually had its students keep their weapons in their lockers until needed. But for Jaune, his sabers were a little bit harder to replace than the average Huntsman's weapon if something happened to them. As such he decided to just keep them on hand at all times.

That and he didn't trust those damn rocks lockers.

Kylo meanwhile was having a similar reaction to someone just appearing in his quarters.

' _What the hell is a schoolboy doing here? And how dare he talk back to me! Does he not know where he is?"_

The dark knight didn't know how some kid got into his private quarters, much less onto a star destroyer. Perhaps he was part of a class tour from the New Imperial Academy? The kid was wearing a black and red class uniform.

"You don't get to ask-", He paused as he saw Jaune's hilts.

More specifically, Jaune's older hilt.

Kylo's eyes narrowed, "Where did you get that saber!?", He paused, "Why do you have lightsabers?"

The fallen Jedi grabbed his saber and activated it, the unstable crimson energy shooting out of the emitter.

With the appearance of the crimson blade came a dark aura of power over Kylo and it was staggering. It almost felt like how Jaune imagined Luke would be if he used the dark.

As the aura of darkness settled Kylo's eyes flickered from a dark brown to a sulfuric yellow.

' _Sith!'_ Jaune thought upon seeing the crimson blade, _'These guys are supposed to be dead! First, the old Sith Empire one and know this guy? Luke sure did a pretty shitty job of wiping them out huh?'_

Jaune ignited his own golden blade and brought it up to defend himself.

With a snarl, Kylo slashed his blade towards the young man's chest only for Jaune's saber to intercept it. Pressing forward with his weight Kylo attempted to break the lock with pure strength.

Jaune grunted at the immense weight that Kylo was pushing on him, still reeling from the blow he blocked a second earlier.

' _Damn, this guy hits like a truck. I'm going to need some Force enhancement if I don't want to be skewered.'_ Concentrating Jaune empowered his muscles with Force and began pushing back.

The light surged and wrapped itself around Jaune, almost parallel to how the dark had wrapped around Ren earlier. Even the young Jedi's already blue eyes seemed to glow a brighter azure color.

Kylo's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sudden surge of power the boy suddenly displayed. He could feel the light now freely flowing off the kid in waves.

"Who are you boy?" Kylo asked once again over their saber lock, "How are you so powerful with the Force?"

This was not some random kid with Force powers, this was someone with training. And Kylo only knew of one man who could still be training someone in the ways of the light side.

"Tell me where Skywalker is!"

Before Jaune could retort he felt himself become light-headed, and he felt the pulling sensation from earlier come back. Then as if their sabers exploded, a flash of light blinded them both. Leaving an angry Kylo Ren alone in his room and a confused Jaune back on the rooftops of Beacon.

 **. . .**

' _Well, that was new.'_ Jaune thought looking around. Making sure he was truly back at Beacon. Looking up he saw the same starry night sky he always did, and Vale was glowing in the darkness in the distance.

With a shaky sigh, he tried to think of an explanation of what the hell had just happened. The foreign feeling that had surrounded him, being transported mentally, he assumed, to another place, and apparently meeting another Sith. Or at least some other type of darksider.

Luke had taught him that those with a deep connection to the Force could experience visions of the future or past. But that couldn't have been a vision, after all both him and the man had interacted.

Sitting there collecting his thoughts for a few minutes about what had just happened, Jaune pulled out his scroll and brought up Luke's number. He wanted to know if

Luke knew what that was, and to warn him about another possible Sith.

 **Mistral **

"At one point I thought that stormtroopers, Hans snoring, and Leia's constant nagging to stop being sarcastic towards politicians and royalty were the most annoying things in the galaxy." Luke muttered to himself while easily sidestepping a swipe from an Ursa, "But you shadowy kriffers might just take the cake."

The iconic green lightsaber came around in an arc quickly cutting the Ursa in half. Spinning around Luke brought his sword down on the skull of a charging Beowolves that had attempted to blindside him.

With a grunt, he turned to face the rest of the hoard that had decided to crawl out of the woodwork after he had dispatched the first pack of Beowolves earlier. And what a hoard it was. In the six or so years he had spent on this damn planet he had never encountered one this big. Usually, he would just run into a pack or two of wolfs or a couple of bears.

But this posse seemed to consist of everything but the kitchen sink. Beowolves, Ursas, Nevermores, Beringels, Deathstalkers, and even a King Taijitu had chosen him as the daily special.

Unfortunately for them, Luke had decided he was off the menu.

Focusing on a point in the middle he started exciting the matter in the air around them at an incredible rate. Earlier he had taught Jaune that by doing this on solids, liquids, and gases it could create a roaring fire. But one who was well refined in the ability and strong enough in the Force could take it to the next level.

 ***Boom***

The energy he had poured into the surrounding matter violently expanded and released itself all at once. Or as we would simply call it; an explosion.

Quite a big explosion too.

The area was suddenly filled with a dust cloud that lingered for a while before the wind carried it away. Leaving an untouched Jedi master, a crater, and half a mile of trees that had been toppled by the sheer power of the blast.

"Eww." Luke grimaced in slight disgust when he noticed a bit of Grimm gore stuck to his boot. Thankfully the substance seemed to already be dissolving into black mist.

Looking around at the destruction made Luke smirk, "I may be old, but I still got it. Now, anyone else likes to join the party?"

His call out was met with the hum of the wind and the ever-present noise of nature in the distance.

' _That's what I thought.'_ He thought and began walking through the destruction to where the trail started again, _'Hopefully, I can make some good time now that it seems the Grimm have gotten the message to back off.'_

He maybe had taken five steps on the trail before his scroll went off.

"By the Force what no- oh it's Jaune." Luke's frown turned into a smile at seeing his former apprentices name on the scroll's screen, "Wonder why he'd be calling this late at night for."

Tapping the accept button he brought the scroll closer to himself, "Nice to hear from you kid. So how's Beacon?"

"Tell you later, we have a problem on our hands." Jaune cut straight to the point.

Luke's smile dropped, "What kind of a problem?"

"I think we have another Sith on the loose, or at least another darksider."

"What!?"

The Jedi master couldn't believe it. Another one? Had another ship with a Sith in cryostasis crash landed on Remnant along with the Harbinger? If so than this had to be the unluckiest planet that he had ever been on.

"Jaune, where did up you, see this darksider?" He asked.

"Well, that's kinda a long story." The knight answered back.

Sensing the area around him one more time to make sure nothing was coming Luke began walking again, "And I got time kid. I'm just traveling on some back trail in Mistral's outback right now, help me kill some time with the explanation."

Jaune paused, "Why are you on a backtrail deep in the outback?"

"Some secret mission Ozpin wanted me to do. Apparently, some village went dark for no reason and he wants me to check it out."

"Uhh, should you be telling me this? Won't Ozpin be kinda pissed that you're telling me secret stuff?"

"He might, but he can take it up with me if he doesn't. Now, tell me what happened."

 **. . .**

"I'm going to be absolutely blunt with you Jaune. I have no idea what happened to you." Luke said.

"What?" Jaune replied, "How? You're the new grandmaster of the Jedi Order, you defeated Darth Sidious and Vader. How could you have never heard of something like this?"

The Jedi master suppressed a chuckle at Jaune's shock. It seems that his former apprentice had fallen into the same way of thinking that the rest of the galaxy had.

"Knowledge and power are not the same Jaune. Yes, I may be powerful because of my heritage, but that doesn't mean I know everything. So much knowledge was lost after Order 66 and the emperor's obsession with hoarding knowledge of the Force. There are still many aspects and abilities that I have not rediscovered. You should also remember that history is written by the victors."

Jaune adopted a confused tone at Luke's last point, "What do you mean?"

"The New Republic's history books will tell you I marched right to the Emperor's throne room and single-handedly bested both Sidious and Vader. That is propaganda. While I had defeated Vader in a duel, it was my father who was the one that eradicated the Sith."

"And your point?" The knights still confused voice came over the scroll.

"My point is to not buy into legends. Every legend and fairy tale has a grain of truth in it, but usually, it is blown out of proportion." Luke lectured, "I wouldn't be surprised that in a hundred years most people believe that the rebellion only succeeded because of me and that I solely was responsible for saving the galaxy."

Taking Jaune silence as confirmation for him to continue Luke began speaking, "I've never heard of vision being so realistic, this Foreign presence must be responsible for why you were brought before a darksider. Especially if he was also surprised at your presence. Tell me, what did he look like?"

"He was human, black hair, and brown eyes that had become yellow when he tapped into the dark side. He was pretty powerful too, his presence in the Force made the Sith from the harbinger feel like a padawan in comparison. It actually almost reminded me of you whenever you become semi-serious. He even knew you apparently, he demanded I tell him where you were."

' _Ben.'_ Luke thought sadly.

It made sense now. If both were the chosen ones or champions of their respective side of the Force, then it wasn't a coincidence that somehow they both had connected to each other. Especially since Jaune had mentioned that the presence that grabbed his mind felt _grey_. A midway point between the light and dark had bridged them together perhaps.

But why? What was the point of having them interact?

"Luke," Jaune asked, "you still there."

The old Jedi's attention snapped back to reality, "Yeah I'm here. Listen I'll call you back later if I can come up with anything. You be careful, and don't go probing any more foreign presence."

"Alright then, see you later old man."

 **Beacon**

It was half past midnight when Jaune finally got back to the dorm room. It seemed that his little confrontation with the darksider had taken more time than he thought. Combined with the long chat he had with Luke he wasn't really surprised at the time when he checked his scroll.

Opening the door as quietly as possible he slipped in and shut it gently. His three teammates where already sound asleep in their beds and he didn't want to wake them. Both out of politeness and fear of what they would do to him if he interrupted their sleep.

His experiences with his own sisters and mothers had taught him the dangers of interrupting a woman's beauty sleep.

Tiptoeing past their beds he reached his own and looked at the drawer beside it, deciding not to take a shower or change clothes. He was too tired from fighting Pyrrha and his encounter to care, so he just laid down his regular attire. Afterall he had just put them on when he had changed out of his uniform earlier. They were probably clean enough to sleep in.

Resting his head on his pillow Jaune closed his eyes. Hoping to forget the troubles of what had happened earlier.

' _Hopefully, I'll just forget about this stuff after a good night's rest.'_ He thought wistfully as sleep took him.

Only he wouldn't forget. Because instead of the restful blankness sleep usually provided him, tonight it was filled with rage-filled sulfuric eyes.


End file.
